Moony: Rise of the Pack
by Amydiddle
Summary: A curse that happened long ago, starting with a bite and leading to now. Friendships that seemed impossible to form suddenly put to the test as secrets are straining it as one side searches for the impossible and the other holds their own as they deal with a curse. Add that to puberty, girls, pranks, school, the whispers of a war, and moons phases it all leads to the rise of a pack
1. Book 4: Chapter 1

**STOP! This is part two of three! If you are starting here you are missing first and second year which has some plot points you may need. Look for Moony: Curse of the Full Moon on my profile and read that or continue if you want to read out of order I am not one to tell you how a series works.**

* * *

 **Moony: Year 3**

 _ **30 June, 1973**_

 _Dear Ms. Evans,_

 _How are you? I hope that you are doing well at least. I did receive your letter at the beginning of this summer and yes I am doing fine, I wasn't as bad as I could have been._

 _Home life has been good though my father is worried that us living so close to the actual village is alerting people of our presence. Though this is a muggle town, I think they just think that we own a deranged dog. (Wouldn't be that far from the truth, ha.)_

 _I will consider your invitation to come over your house, I would like to see you before the summer ends and we are sucked into the soul sucking mind enslavement that is school. Ha ha! You know you laughed in agreement, as magical as it is Professor Binns can put the most awake person to sleep._

 _I am currently packing for a small vacation with James' family, he sent enough letter to bury my father in his office until he agreed. Think he just gets lonely too quickly, to be honest. (James not my dad.)_

 _If I cannot go over your house you could come over here, South Wales is nice this time of year in my opinion. Got to walk around the shops yesterday to pick up Peter a late birthday gift since I think he is going to be there too._

 _Hope you have a lovely summer, don't let your sister get you down too much. I am sure Severus will be happy to be there for you if you need to talk about it and I am merely a letter away._

 _Remus J. Lupin._

 _P.S. I can't believe how much I have missed of Doctor Who from just being away. I mean, by this point he may have regenerated I wouldn't be in the loop of what happened._

* * *

 _ **Potter's Vacation Home  
**_ _ **Tuscany, Italy  
1 July, 1973**_

"I swear to God above if you hit me one more time with a pillow, Potter I will bite you whether it is the moon or no," Remus growled, hid his face in the bed to protect it from assault. The only result was a whispered conversation near him before two not so light teenage boys jumped onto his back and knocked the wind right out of him.

"Wake up, Remus! I want to go swimming!" Peter laughed right in his ear.

Remus struggled under them both, trying to break free, "I got here late yesterday; can't I sleep a little longer?" His whined, finding himself failing at pulling his arms free or pushing them off.

James shook his head, "We only get off when you promise to get ready to hit the beach; it is already noon."

"That is my equivalent to three in the morning," Remus grumbled, giving up on his struggles, "Fine I will get ready, just let me at least eat something first."

James and Peter cheered loudly, jumping off the werewolf and ran to their side of the nice small room they were all sharing. Peter and James digging around in their still unpacked trunks for their swim wear and chatting loudly.

Remus only sighed as he watched them, pushing himself up and going over to his own to get his own swim wear and a t-shirt. Eyes glancing at the clock and he frowned, "It isn't noon it is nine in the morning!"

James and Peter glanced at each other, before rushing out of the room, "See you at breakfast, Remus!"

"Gits!"

* * *

Mrs. Potter smiled at them as they came barreling down the stairs of the beach house, "You boys are up earlier then I thought you would be, considering the racket you were making last night."

"Sorry, Mrs. Euphemia," Peter smiled.

"We just want to go swimming and stuff before it is too late, ya' know?"

"It is nine in the morning on a summer's day, I am sure the sun won't be setting any time soon," Euphemia chuckled, shaking her head. Her dark, grey streaked hair put up in a messy bun. A few stray hairs falling out into her face as she did.

"But breakfast is on the counter if you want to eat before you go, and try to be a little quieter your father is still asleep."

"Yes, Mum," James smiled, fixing his glasses as he hurried over to the breakfast counter and made himself a plate of eggs; Peter doing the same next to him.

Remus came down a few moments later, his face lightening from the stormy look as he said good morning to Mrs. Potter. A sun hat in his hand as he walked into the kitchen to push both James and Peter roughly.

"I hate you both, I hope you know that. Sirius is my new favorite."

Peter pouted, "But Remus, you know he would have been on top of the dog pile if he was here."

"He will be here," James pointed out, motioning with his fork, "He is just a little late is all. Wrote to me a week ago saying he was probably going to show up."

Remus frowned, grabbing his own plate of eggs and eating slowly, "His parents would let him come?"

James shook his head, a smirk on his face, "No way would they let him, but I know Sirius. He will find a way to get here before the sun sets this wonderful day."

With a clink James' plate landed in the sink, the messy haired wizard already hurrying to the front door of the house, "Hurry up, the beach will be crowded with muggles soon and we will lose the best spots."

"Can't I eat?" Reus gave his friend a look, "Just because you are impatient doesn't mean we all are."

Peter didn't seem to share the sentiment as he hurried to finish his food and put the plate into the sink next to James'. The blond boy hurrying over to James side, "Ready to go, Cap'in."

"Two against one, Moony. Hurry up."

Remus sighed, looking up at the sky dramatically and continued to eat his breakfast. A little faster than before so he could get out into the warm Italian sun.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome readers, new and old to Moony Part 2 of 3. We finally made it here, I thought it would take a lot longer. I am so excited :D**


	2. Book 4: Chapter 2

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Potter's Vacation Home  
Tuscany, Italy  
1 July, 1973**_

As soon as James' feet touched the white sand of the Mediterranean beach, the boy rushing as fast as he could kicking off his flip-flops and tossing off his shirt before he got to the water. Peter chasing behind him and miming his friend's actions.

Remus walked behind them at a slower place, picking up the things they had left on the beach and carrying the towels Mrs. Potter had handed them before they had left the house. The sun hat on his head shading his face from the sun that was shining happily down at them.

The beach was already filled with people, tourist or not. The late morning sun and sea breeze keeping the beach at a comfortable temperature. The werewolf slowly stared to lay out the towels, taking off his own shoes and digging his toes into the warm sand.

James ran over the spot Remus had set up as their little spot on the quickly filling beach, glasses in hand.

"Come on, Remus, in the water you go."

"Think I would rather relax and sit with our stuff to keep people from stealing it," Remus said, laying down on one of the towels. The sun hat being moved to cover his face, "Maybe even get the rest of the sleep I was denied in the warmth of the Italian sun."

James set his glasses down and kicked Remus in the side gently, "Oh come on, mum put a spell on the towels so no muggle or wizard will think about stealing. You got to get in the water some time, even leave the shirt on if you don't want people seeing."

Remus only grunted in response, shifting his body away from the foot, "I'll do it later; let me take a sun nap."

James pouted, "Fine, but it is your job to look out for Sirius."

With that, James turned on his heel and ran back into the blue sea, diving under a wave when he was far enough in and coming up with his usually messy hair plastered to his forehead. Peter splashing him right after he breached the surface of the sea.

Remus closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the late morning sun and the sound of the waves lull him back into an easy sleep. A very small part of him nagged him that falling asleep wasn't the best idea, but he decided not to listen to it. Sleep was more important at this time.

* * *

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place  
**_ _ **London, England**_

Sirius paced in his room, his trunk on his bed and a deep frown on his face. The direct approach to his hadn't worked, apparently after last year's trip with the Potter's the family wasn't 'appropriate' for a teenage heir to be around. Rather he should be ignoring the loss of his favorite cousin to the 'filth' and celebrating the marriage of Narcissa to Malfoy.

Sirius grit his teeth and aimed a hard kick at his bed post, ignoring the searing pain that ran up his foot from knocking his barely protected toe on the hard wood. The teenager just sitting on the floor and waiting, waiting for the clock in his room to reach twelve.

His mother would be going to visit some distance aunt-cousin-thing who was ill and dying, his father going to the ministry and Regulus wouldn't be the wiser to his leaving. The consequences for leaving and not showing up for dinner were high, but at the moment he didn't care.

The sound of his mother's loud voice down the stair alerted him that it was almost time to leave. Jumping up from his seat he ran over to his bed and shoved the last of his things in his trunk, closing it and putting it on the floor.

The shrill of Walburga died with the door closing with a bang, and silence rung through the house, only broken by the fast foot falls of someone walking at a heavy pace who opened the door and shut it again.

Sirius counted under his breath, waiting till he reached thirty before he threw open his room door, dragging his trunk behind him. Soft, yet fast, feet hurrying down the staircase almost slipping and falling from the quick pace he was running.

He stopped at the base of the stairs, his breathing fast as he listened closely to his gloomy surrounding. The house was silent, except for the muttering of the portraits that were hung on the wall, the ones that could easily rat him out if he didn't do this carefully.

The thirteen year old sucked in a breath, tightened his grip on his trunk and made a very careful path towards his father's study.

* * *

"You can't swim in a shirt, Moony," James huffed, he was dripping wet with sea water as he stood over the sitting werewolf. "You can't even get a proper tan."

Hazel eyes judged the boy sitting in front of him now behind glasses, the usually pale face of Remus Lupin was slightly red but his arms were already turning into a dark tan almost matching the locals.

Remus only shrugged, reaching up and grabbing James' arm so he could put some sun block onto his friend. James not protesting as he let him put on the weird muggle stuff that apparently protected one from sun related sickness. They had been out there about two hours, the potion his mother had given them probably had run off by now.

"Maybe I don't want to go swimming, or get a tan."

"Then why are you even on the beach?" James whined, scrunching up his nose when Remus stood up so he could take off his friend's glasses and rub some of the sun block on James' face.

"Because I need to make sure you both don't drown," Remus smirked, poking James' nose playfully.

James only pouted, fixing his glasses back on his face.

"Your lack of faith in me and Pete hurts, Moony. I'm supposed to be the proud father of the group watching out for you all."

"You are more of a mother hen or an irresponsible idiot," Remus laughed, sitting the sun black down and looking out at the sea. Peter standing near it, looking down at his feet as the waves washed up onto the ocean and covered them up with the sea foam just as the boy leaned down to grab a shell.

James sat down next to him and frowned at his friend, "Come on; just get in."

"James I don't want to right now."

James bumped their shoulders together, "Come on don't tell me you can't swim. Is that the reason you aren't? I can teach you."

"I know how to swim, I just don't want to-"

"Then what is it, Remus? I just want you to have fun, I don't want you sitting up here all on your own."

"James-"

"Hello, gentlemen and lady! The best part of the part had arrived!" The voice behind them cut Remus' protest off and made James drop the subject as the messy haired wizard whipped his head around.

Sirius stood on the beach, a smirk on his face. His hair had grown out since when Remus had saw him at the end of second year, the dark waves reaching his chin and being held back with a small pin. The teenage laughing as James scrambled up and ran across the white sand until he had his best friend in a tight hug.

"I knew you would get here, though you couldn't be later! How'd you do it this time? Bribed them, showed them you're an adult and they have to let you do what you want?"

Sirius awkwardly hugged back, laughter on his face, "Can't give away all my secrets, Potter. What fun would that be?"

James grinned back anyway, fixing his glasses and letting go. Hazel eyes observing his friend, a little frown appearing at the white long sleeved shirt and the long trousers.

"These won't do at all, how are you supposed to enjoy the sun like this?"

Sirius looked down at his clothes and shrugged, "I don't know. Just thought I could swim in my pants…or something."

Remus sighed and stood up, taking the sun hat off his head and putting it on Sirius'. The grey eyed heir giving the werewolf a confused look.

"I don't want to see you get sun burnt again, or whine about freckles. Come on, I think I have an extra pair of swim trunks."

Remus grabbed his friend's arm, looking at James.

"Watch Peter, don't wander too far from each other or our things."

James nodded, "Won't let it happen, and when you get back you are getting in the sea."

Remus narrowed his eyes but started to drag Sirius back up the beach and toward the beach house. Sirius following behind, staring at the werewolf from the shade of his hat. The stares slowly digging under Remus' skin and clawing at the bones.

By the time they got back into the house and the room they were all sharing Remus was itching for Sirius to stop staring.

"What?"

Sirius just blinked his eyes, taking the hat off his head.

"When did you get this tall? Could have sworn you were below my shoulder last I saw you now you are almost eye level."

Remus blinked his eyes, face going blank. Watching as Sirius motioned whit his hands the height difference. He kept eye contact with Sirius for a few second before turning on his heal and opening his trunk, throwing the clothing at Sirius' face.

"Shut up, and get dressed." Remus sat on the bed and crossed his arms, watching as Sirius observed the 'muggle' article of clothing.


	3. Book 4: Chapter 3

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Potter's Vacation Home  
Tuscany, Italy  
2 July, 1973 **_

Silence was all that was heard in the room in the small vacation home in Italy. The four boys in the room were slowly drifting off the sleep after a day of chaos and fun; divided onto the two beds in the room.

"Hey," Sirius' voice broke the silence, the dark haired boy staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his tired face.

Remus squished his face into the pillow beside him, grunting to give him the sign that he was listening.

"What happens if you put a werewolf on the moon?"

A collective groan rang through the room, it had been like this for the past few hours. They would settle down and then Sirius or Peter would speak up with a weird thought that had popped into their half asleep brain.

Remus propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the boy lying next to him.

"He will suffocate and die from lack of oxygen, now good night Sirius."

The werewolf growled, turning on his side away from his friend. The pillow coming with him and covering his ears, as he tried in vain to fall asleep.

"I never said we wouldn't send him up without proper equipment," Sirius huffed, crossing his arms. "Those muggle suits and stuff to give oxygen, don't want him to die."

"It is an interesting question though," James piped up from his side of the room next to Peter. The messy haired wizard sitting up and looking at the other bed.

"I mean, if the full moon in the sky changes a werewolf what happens when one is actually on the moon?"

Sirius nodded, raising a manicured eyebrow in agreement. Remus only grumbled and held the pillow tighter to his head, he didn't want to think about this dumb question.

"Guess he would eat the moon, since it is made of cheese," Peter mumbled, the blond boy already half asleep. A small smile appearing on his face when he heard James snort in laughter.

"Yeah, a cheese moon. You dream sweet dreams of that, Petey."

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, rolling onto his side and hugging his pillow to his chest. James patting the boy next to him with a smirk on his face.

"He is a complete nutter, let me tell you."

Remus grumbled, "Be nice to Peter when he is sleeping, and shut up so I can sleep."

Sirius pouted, patting the werewolf's head, "But you didn't give us a good answer, what happens if we put you on the moon?"

Remus sat up, a frown on his face; tired eyes narrowing at the boy next to him. Sirius only smiling and resting his arms behind his head.

"So? What will happen?"

James seemed to be using Peter as a barrier of safety as he watched from his bed in the room. His laughter filling the room when Remus pushed Sirius out of the bed and took up the whole space.

"What is with you all and pushing me to the floor? I am a rare being you know, shouldn't be injured."

"You already are sunburnt, so I don't see why it matters at this point, and good night!"

Remus buried his head under the pillow, blanket hiding his small form. Sirius watched him for a second, debating on if he should get revenge now but chose instead to wiggle into the bed with Peter and James. James protesting and trying to fight him out.

"Come on, Jamie, I would have ended up in this bed anyway. Remmy is notorious for being a very greedy sleeper."

* * *

"Morning Mrs. Potter," Remus yawned, as he made his way down the beach house's stairs, smiling at the woman sitting on the chair reading.

"Morning, Remus, you slept well?"

The woman smiled kindly at the boy, her eyes sparkling happily.

Remus nodded shyly, "Yeah, mostly since they didn't wake me up."

His eyes roamed the bottom floor of this little beach house, not finding any sign of the three boys that the room upstairs had been absent of.

"They went into town, wanted to buy some times. I told them to wait for you, but they seemed adamant to just go and let you sleep."

"Oh," Remus nodded, standing at the base of the staircase awkwardly.

Euphemia stood up, and set her book down. "Fleamont is with them so I am sure they won't get into too much trouble. Come on, I'll get us some sandwich's and we can talk. I want to get to know you better."

Remus smiled and followed behind her to the kitchen, helping her make their late lunch. Mrs. Potter wasn't that scary, she was a nice woman that seemed to understand the role she played when having two troublesome Potters to watch out for. Though, Remus could easily see she found her son's and husband's antics just as amusing.

They had a nice conversation, about school and what he would like to do. How exactly he and James became friends, which led to talking about his mother's 'bad spells'.

"Well, I can see you are the sane one," she smiled, making Remus laughed and shake his head.

"Far from it, I feel like they are slowly dragging me down into their antics and insanity."

"He'll do that, and with Sirius at his side I don't doubt they will corrupt you quickly," though the sentence was an accusation her smile seemed to brighten talking about it.

"You spreading rumors?" A gruff voice made them both look up at the open door when Fleamont stood in ridiculous muggle clothes, pink and greens taking the main focus of the bright outfit. James being no better with a salmon colored shirt and white Bermuda shorts.

Remus snorted, looking away to keep from laughing. Sirius was not better, having borrowed from James, wearing lime green and orange. Peter was the only normal one, as the boy walked in and took a bite of Remus' sandwich.

"I know right, they look like a bunch of clowns," Peter shook his head, laughing a little. Both of them watching as James and his father showed their mother their finds at the muggle shops.

"Clowns? What do you mean clowns?" Sirius stared at them both, looking down at his outfit, "You told me I looked like the muggles, Pete! That this was top fashion!"

Peter smiled innocently before racing to the stairs, being chased by Sirius. Remus only shaking his head and watching everything around him with a little smile, noting in his head to buy Sirius some normal muggle clothes before the summer was over.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sirius and James, the pure bloods with no muggle fashion sense. This gives me life, so much life. Next I can put them in a skirt XD**_


	4. Book 4: Chapter 4

**Moony: Year 3**

 ** _Potter's Vacation Home  
Florence, Italy  
3 July, 1973_**

The noise of frantic movement in the room had been what had woken James up, the boy rubbing his eyes and blindly searching for his glasses on the floor next to the bed. Blinking his eyes to get used to the darkness and the now focused vision.

He watched the figure as he moved around the room, shoving things into his trunk and looking around. The light of the moon, peaking through the curtains hit the figure's face for a moment but James caught the face just in time.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" James whispered, pushing the covers off him and getting out of the bed a little awkwardly to not disturb Peter.

Sirius' head shot around at the voice and looked at James, his robe in hand.

"I-I…James I have to leave."

James looked confused, "Why?"

"James…I…I didn't tell anyone I was leaving okay? If they…they probably already figured I have gone by now and I don't want to get in more trouble."

James blinked, "What? But…but you said…I thought you finally convinced them or something."

Sirius just looked away and stuffed the robe into his trunk, slamming the top shut. The noise making the sleeping werewolf near it groan and roll over. Both the awake boys freezing and watching the figure as it buried its face into the pillow.

James and Sirius held their breath for a few more second before looking at each other.

"I'm sorry James…but I have to go."

"No, I get it." James shifted, hugging his bare arms and looking over his best friend, "Just be careful, okay? Write to me and stuff…"

Sirius responded with a sad, slightly forced, smile as he let James walk him out of the room and to the floo network they had gotten when his parents had first bought the house. Carefully James had reached up and handed over the floo powder.

"Luck, mate. See you in September, I guess."

"Yeah, see you."

In a hastily said address and green flames, Sirius was gone from the sitting room. James stood there holding the jar of powder and staring at where his best friend once stood; a weird feeling in his gut that he should follow him. That he should force Sirius to stay with him and never go back there.

He didn't follow though, he merely put the floo powder down on the mantle and walked into the kitchen to find the ice cream. No longer feeling as tired as he had been when he head first opened his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Lupin Household  
_** ** _Abercarn, Caerphilly, Wales  
_** ** _10 July, 1973_**

"I'll write to you as much as I can," James smiled at him from the fireplace, standing close to the still slightly green flames. The messy haired wizard dragging the now very tan werewolf into an embrace.

"And I will try and contact, Sirius. He is probably just lasy about writing, you know him," James gave Remus a small smile, though it didn't fully reach James' eyes. Remus only nodded in agreement, worry still spiraling through him.

Since waking up to a very tired, cranky, and ice cream eating James the summer had been a little bit dragging with worry over Sirius. Having gotten James to crawl over to his bed and confess the worries he had about the Black household's treatment of Sirius it had been nothing but writing Sirius and waiting as they walked around the shops and went to the beach.

Peter had a whole jar full of shells at this point and was very tan, his freckles having darkened.

Remus had successfully avoided taking his shirt off, only going as far as a tank top and awkwardly trying to avoid the gazes at the scars that were nice and pale compared to the ever darkening sin.

"Yeah…well I better go. Mum and Dad…can't have them worrying…"

James nodded and let go of the hug, Remus giving one little wave to Peter before stepping through the flames and into his own house. Barely having time to get over the dizzying feeling of the floo before his was pulled into a tight hug by his mother.

"Oh I missed you," She smiled, kissing his son's sun kissed face. Her laughter filling the small sitting room as he started to struggle.

"Mum! Stop!" Remus whined, trying to wiggle out of the grip, succeeding only to be caught by his father.

"Where do you think you are going? Haven't seen you since you left and already trying to hide." Lyall grinned down at him, a spark coming to his dark brown eyes.

Remus felt a tremor of fear and laughter run through him.

"Think this calls for-"

"Dad no. I'm not-AH!"

Remus cried out in laughter as his sides were attacked, his mother reaching over and tickling them before he could pull out of this father's grip and run away.

"Stop!"

"Mum, please! Ah!"

Lyall let go of his son, and the werewolf crumpled to the ground in a fit of giggles. Hope looking at him with a small smile, laughing as well.

Remus was giggling and glaring up at them both, slowly standing and fixing his t-shirt. He didn't say anything before moving passed them as if on his way to his room. He suddenly turned on his heal and tackled his father making them both fall onto the couch in laughter.

Hope watching them wrestle playfully with a smile on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

"You both are ridiculous."

"No, that's a spell!"

Both Lupins said at the same time, laughing after they realized what they had said. Hope only laughed and shook her head, making her way to the kitchen.

"Alright then, my wizards, who wants some biscuits and then Remus can talk about his trip."

Lyall stood up first, helping his son to his feet. Staring at his child for a second to take in how much had changed in the boy the few years. How he as growing fast, how he smiled more, and seemed to be enjoying life.

Remus gave him a funny look before pushing his father playfully and hurrying to the kitchen.

"I win the biscuit war!" Remus called back as he disappeared into the hall, leaving his trunk behind.

"Well I never, to think this is how you treat your father, taking all the biscuits!"

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo! Quick things to read down here!**

 **First off: College is over so I don't have that morning time of waiting to write. Mostly sleep (which is awesome). Though I will be trying to stay on the Monday/Wednesday pattern for you guys. Be patient with me, okay?**

 **Second: To the guest who asked if I could adopt a story for someone else. I am honored you think so highly of me, and I did go look it up and read it and it is a wonderful idea. I just don't think I could fit it in with life and this story. I am struggling to get my side project done and forcing a new fandom down before it can consume the need to write for this. I may come back to it in time but right now I must refuse. I am sorry.**

 **Third: Black Family drama, ug, I don't like writing it but I need to make tensions in the house higher and higher so sixth year can go as planned.**


	5. Book 4: Chapter 5

**Moony: Year 3**

 ** _Platform 9 ¾  
Saturday  
1 September, 1973_**

Remus pushed his trolley through the crowds of witches and wizards surrounding the train platform hugging their children goodbye. He passed a very excited looking blond, the kid jumping around his parents and talking loudly about how excited he was.

Remus hid a smile at the first year wizard's antics, remembering his own excitement for the start of school that first time. He dropped his trunks off at the luggage cart and held onto his carry on trunk, looking around the crowd for the familiar faces of his parents or his friends.

He was almost set unbalanced by a person hugging him tightly from behind, his vision catching the dark shade of red that could only mean Lily Evans. A smile stretching across his face, tilting his head back so he could see her better.

Brown eyes meeting sparkling green.

"Hello, Miss Evans. How are you this fine day?"

Lily laughed, loosening her hug so he could turn around and face her properly.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin, though I am disappointed you never came over to see me."

Remus laughed, hugging her tightly. She had grown over the summer, but so had he. While last year they were around the same height now his eye line was nearer to her forehead. Her dark red hair was cut once again into a very nice looking bob.

"Sorry about that, I had wanted to but after I got back from Italy it became a little harder to be able to go anywhere or have time to invite people over," he smiled, "Though it seems I should have, may have stopped you shrinking."

Lily scoffed, though the smile was still on her face as she gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Shut up, you are just growing like a weed. Doesn't change the fact you are still probably the shortest boy in our year."

"I don't know, I think I passed Peter."

Lily laughed, her smile staying on her face. The train whistle blew beside them, and the remaining students seemed to hurry onto the train.

"I should…find my mom and dad."

"Same," Lily smiled, a shyness passing over her as their arms fell to their side. A blush covering her freckled cheeks, "I'll see you."

"Bye," Remus laughed, watching her disappear into the crowd and turning around to find his mother beaming at him with a mischievous look on her face. Remus' face immediately turning red and he tried to look anywhere but to his advancing parent.

"Who was that?"

"Uh…Lily…she's…um…"

Hope's smile only grew, as she hugged her son tight. "You don't have to tell me, but…"

"Mum no," Remus groaned.

"Oh come on, can't a mother give their son dating advice?" Hope pouted, looking over her son. "If I knew you had a girlfriend I would have made you cut your hair a little, it is getting so shaggy."

She played with the ends of the loose hanging brown waves, his hair almost reaching his chin but not being as long as he wanted.

"Mum," Remus whined, the whistle of the red engine cutting off his protested, "I have to go."

"Alright, I'll tell your father you said goodbye. He ran into a work partner."

She smiled, kissing his forehead, "And write to me about this girl. I want to know all about her."

He gave his mother an annoyed look but hurried to the train, waving goodbye to her from the door. The Hogwarts express starting to chug out of the station. He didn't leave the spot until the station was just a spot in the distance.

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts Express**_

Remus pushed open the last compartments door in the last car where James and Peter where sitting going back and forth with an exploding snap game. Peter tearing his eyes away at the worst possible moment and getting a small explosion to the face; James laughing in triumph.

"Can't you hold off exploding Peter until Potions class?" Remus teased, putting his trunk up onto the luggage rack above the seats.

"Where is the fun in that?" James laughed, fixing his glasses and sitting back in his seat. Sending an apologetic smile to Peter as he watched the blond boy wipe the smudges of powder on his face.

Peter just stuck his tongue out at him, and moved over so Remus could sit down.

"Where is Sirius?"

The carefree air around them seemed to sink fast; James sighing and looking out the window.

"With his brother, he said he can't sit with us anymore. Or talk to us."

"What?"

Remus had a confused look on his face, sitting up straighter. "But we are in the same dorm, how is that going to work?"

"I don't know, but apparently he got in trouble for the beach trip now his younger brother has him on watch."

Peter shook his head, "The Blacks aren't nice people, Remus. They have really bad ideals, guess they don't like the idea of their heir hanging around half-bloods and blood traitors."

Remus frowned, "But he is the heir, so shouldn't he be listened to. I don't see why he has to be around his brother."

James only shrugged, "I don't know, I tried to get him to talk but he didn't want to listen to me. Just pushed me away and went to sit with Regulus and his friends."

James' frown deepened, any playfulness the wizard had had when Remus had come in was gone. Worry clouding the hazel eyes behind the glasses, as well as anger at an unknown force.

Remus shifted awkwardly in his seat and looked away, focusing on the glass that showed the small hall of the train. A few students walked back and forth, talked with each other, and were coming back from where the rest room was in the back with their robes on.

Their compartment void of the usual cheerfulness and joyful charm that warmed it. Peter stood and muttered something about find the candy trolley, leaving the room quietly. Remus was half tempted to follow but decided it best to sit there and stare at his lap, focusing on the sound of the train moving them closer to the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: My chapters are out of order in my file on word...meh. Sorry this took awhile, expect some weird timed uploads as the holidays come about they shall try and pick up to normal once January picks up and college starts again.**


	6. Book 4: Chapter 6

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Saturday  
1 September, 1973**_

"Lockhart, Gilderoy." McGonagall called, standing at the front of the Great Hall. A little overexcited blond boy ran up from the line and sat down fast, the hat going over his eyes and being silent for a few minutes.

Remus tore his eyes away from the scene as the hat shouted Ravenclaw and stared at the third year boy that was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Sirius seemed to be more interested with his plate then any that was happening around him, lifting his head only to glare at people that tried to get near.

Remus himself jumped a little when a hand rested on his shoulder, the werewolf turning fast to look at the girl that had got his attention. Alice, he recalled, a nice blond girl who had made fast friends with Lily and was in his year.

"Everything alright?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes flicked over to Sirius then back to him, "With you guys and Sirius, it just…it is odd to not see you four together I was just worried that maybe something…happened."

Remus' mouth made a little 'o' shape as he glanced back at Sirius, "Oh, no, just…something must have happened at home he isn't talking to us."

Alice nodded in understanding, moving her hand back into her lap, "Oh, I see."

Her eyes moved back over to Sirius, before she said anything again. "Well, I hope you all make up soon."

Remus watched as Alice moved back over to her friend group, joining in with the conversation of the other girls as more names were called and more first years joined their new houses. Remus trying to focus on it but more focused on what Alice had said.

He barely heard the words Dumbledore said, before the chatter filled the Great Hall and the food appeared. Peter digging in, the unhappy feeling of the train leaving the blond boy as he hurried to get some food on his plate.

James picking at his and glancing over at Sirius almost as much as Remus was, but at least the messy haired wizard seemed to be getting some dinner onto his plate. None of them talked during the meal, none of them asked if they would be attempting a start of school prank.

They just ate silently and glanced over at their lonely friend.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday  
**_ _ **5 September, 1973**_

Remus sat silently in his seat as he watched James wad up another piece of parchment, the wadded ball already having a set destination; the fourth member of their group, Sirius Black. The messy haired wizard had been throwing them at Sirius all through Professor Binns' lecture.

The ghost professor not taking any notice though.

"James, I doubt throwing things at Sirius is going to help in this situation," Remus decided to intervene, his hand moving and taking away the rest of James' parchment.

"He hasn't talked to us at all, though. I'm his best friend he should at least tell me he hates me now before going off and sulking and stuff." James huffed, not moving to grab his parchment. The teenager just resting his head on the desk and sighing, "He is supposed to be there for me during tryouts too."

Peter stopped drawing and gave a sad look to his friend next to him, patting James' back.

"We can always, corner him and make us talk to us."

"That would probably be bad, Peter," Remus mused, leaning away from his own notes and looking at Sirius Black. "May make him lash out, wouldn't want to get hexed out of panic or anger. I think it just best to try and ask him but give him room for escape…at first."

"That may take all year though, if we can't get him to 'fess up," James groaned again, reaching blindly for Peter's parchment and crumpling up the doodles the boy had been doing. James throwing it lazily in the general direction of Sirius but ended up hitting Mary MacDonald instead.

Peter gave an apologetic smile to the girl quickly, grimacing when she huffed and turned her back to them.

"It is worth a try all the same, considering your idea of littering the whole classroom with paper balls is failing," Remus huffed, grabbing his quill to write down the date that the ghost professor was talking about.

"I think it is going great."

"You hit Lily about three time though."

"Yeah, and?" James peaked up, a mischievous grin on his face, "Don't like it when I hit your girlfriend, Rem?"

Remus only grunted, hunching over his notes as he scribbled down a few more notes.

"Think you are just jealous your boyfriend is not paying attention to you anymore, Jamie."

James sputtered, the boy trying his best to find a comeback but struggling still. The messy haired wizard ending up pushing Remus a little roughly and muttering things under his breath about that being ridiculous and Sirius being a brother to him.

* * *

"Sirius!"

James rushed out of the classroom as soon as Professor Binns let them loose, following Sirius quickly. Remus hurrying behind James with Peter bringing up the rear. The Black heir seemed to be ignoring Potter's call, but his footsteps started to speed up.

"Black!" James grit his teeth and started to sprint, dodging the other students around him. "Stop ignoring me!"

Before Remus or Peter could stop the loud teenager, James jumped onto Sirius making both of them fall onto the ground. Books and quills scattered all along the corridor.

Sirius turned quickly and glared at James, "What!? Can't you see I don't want to be around you anymore!?"

James sent his own glare back, making sure his friend couldn't get up from the floor, "No you are lying. Something is going on and I am not moving until you tell me-"

James was cut off with a punch to the face from Sirius, both teenagers quickly getting into a fight in the middle of the hall and drawing in a crowd. Peter and Remus making up the first ring of people and watching their friends in horror.

"Stop it!" Remus threw his bag off, putting it next to Peter's feet. His own legs making him hurry over to the wrestling teens, "Stop it both of you!"

Remus' voice was a low growl as he struggled to pull them apart, he only got as far as to get Sirius to let go of Sirius' hair before a blinding pain hit him right on the nose. A crack echoing in the fighting circle. The crowd that had been cheering the fight on had gone silent, the two teens that had been fighting froze.

"Remus…oh God, I'm sorry," James rushed out, his fist had still been raised. His glasses were on the ground and cracked, a few bruises already appearing on his skin.

Remus was holding his nose, the pain already numbing but he could feel the blood starting to trickle out of it. Sirius' eyes were wide as he stared at Remus, the boy hurrying fast to pick up his books and pushed out of the crowd without a second glance.

His head hung low.

"What the devil is going on here?"

The voice of McGonagall made the crowd part faster than the red sea, all of the students that had been watching fleeing fast.

"Professor it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit him," James rushed, feeling dread settle in his stomach. The stern witch already moving over to Remus and assessing the damage of the broken nose.

"Is that true?"

"I was trying to stop them fighting, I just got in the way of a punch," Remus mumbled.

McGonagall wouldn't hear another word, "Mr. Pettigrew, take Mr. Lupin to see Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Potter, my office."

James just nodded numbly, picking up his few books and following his head of house. Peter picking up Remus' bag and leading their friend towards the Hospital wing. Remus glancing back to find Sirius hanging around a corner and watching before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: Boys right? (and drama). Sorry for this being late, Christmas season is hectic so not a lot of time to upload and stuff. Be patient like I said.**

 **Time for this years time tables:**

Monday **: Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA  
** Tuesday **: Double Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions, Charms, (evening/midnight) Astronomy  
** Wednesday **: Double History of Magic, Double Herbology  
** Thursday **: Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures  
** Friday **: Potions, Charms, Ancient Ruins, DADA**


	7. Book 4: Chapter 7

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Wednesday  
5 September, 1973**_

James hung his head as he followed Professor McGonagall down the corridor, broken glasses in his hands. The witch was silent as she led him down the hall passed the students who were happily headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The sound of any laughter or talking was cut off as they entered her classroom, the heavy doors shutting behind them both and blocking out any noise.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter. Fighting the middle of the hallway is not permitted, I have half the mind to not let you try out for quidditch," McGonagall said sternly, sitting in her chair behind the large oak desk.

With a flick of her wand a chair was summoned and sat in front of it, her hand motioning for the teenager to sit down. James did so, slowly, his hazel eyes still down cast to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, I do need you to look at me when I am talking to you."

Slowly, James raised his head and looked at her. His mind still wandering trying to figure out what excuse could possibly get him out of this. He hit Remus, he hit Sirius; he deserved to not be allowed to try out.

"What drove this attack?"

James fidgeted in his seat nervously, the room around him a blur without his glasses but McGonagall's gaze was still piecing.

"Sirius…he hasn't been talking to us. I…I was just trying to get his attention. It was an accident knocking him over," James mumbled out, licking his lips nervously again thinking over how dumb the situation had really been.

"I…I really shouldn't have held him down but I wanted him to just tell me what was bothering him. His family is doing something to him, Professor. I…I'm just worried about him. He had every justification to punch me for how I went about it though."

McGonagall's face stayed stern as she listened carefully to James' words, not finding any lie in his eyes. Slowly she leaned across the table and held out her hand getting a confused face in response.

"May I see your glasses, Mr. Potter?"

Slowly, the messy haired teen put them in her hand. She took them carefully, and fixed them with barely a word of the spell handing them back to him.

"I should think that it would do you wise to remember _oculus reparo,_ might save a lot of trouble if those ever get broken."

James nodded dumbly, slipping his glasses back on and blinking at the now clear room; eyes automatically locking on his head of house as she stood up holding a detention slip out to him.

"You will be with Mr. Flitch for the rest of the week, with Mr. Black once I have a word with him."

James took the slip and stood up as well, sensing it was time to leave the office soon.

"I will expect you there without your wand," She continued, staring him down over her spectacles.

"Yes, ma'am."

James turned to leave after a small nod, his feet hurrying him to the heavy oak doors that blocked him from the hall way.

"And Mr. Potter?"

James froze, hand crinkling the detention slip as he slowly turned his head to look at the stern professor. McGonagall's face was still as stern as ever but there was a small twinkle in her cat like eyes, "I expect you to fly well at try-outs. I am hoping my house wins the cup this year."

James' posture relaxed, a grin spreading his face, "You can expect nothing less, Professor."

"Good, now go get some lunch before your next lessons."

James nodded and hurried out, stuffing the detention slip in his pocket. His posture showing a lighter and less guilty air to him as he hurried in the direction of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Really Remus, you expect me to believe you ran into the Whomping Willow?"

Madam Pomfrey tutted as she dabbed the last of the blood away from the now fixed from the slightly crooked nose. Remus sat perfectly still as she did so, his eyes slightly cross as he looked at the fading bruise that had been spanning his cheeks. His nose still crooked slightly even after she had fixed it.

"I am clumsy, you know me."

"So clumsy you didn't see the giant tree that you of all people should know the place of," she reprimand, satisfied when she heard him sigh. Silence filling the space between the nurse and the patient as she finished her work.

"Bruise should fade completely in an hour though why your nose doesn't want to straighten is a mystery to itself."

"Thank you, Madam," Remus said, moving off the bed. He refused to look at her fully as he fixed his robes.

"Now, moon is in a week. I do expect you to be in here before the day of it, I don't want you passing out somewhere and being late."

Remus just nodded, eyeing the door behind her as she talked.

"I also expect you to tell me what happens next time you are hit in the face and not some terrible lie," is what Remus tuned into again. His eyes going wide as he looked up at her, Madam Pomfrey's face was stern but also worried.

"I-I…" Remus struggled to get out, his hands automatically finding their way to his robe and twisting the material around nervously.

"No need to explain, but this is the only time I am not asking questions," Pomfrey nodded, turning to start cleaning up the bed, "Now, go get some lunch. I don't want you skipping meals."

"Yes Madam," Remus said quickly, the teenaged werewolf leaving the Hospital Wing fast before she could stop him for anything else. He had barely closed the door before he knocked into someone, luckily behind caught by that very person.

"Remus! Jesus, mate! I can't stop hitting you today!"

James set Remus back on his feet and let go of the skinnier boy's wrist, James retracting his hands to his side though one went wayward on that journey and messed up the already messy hair.

"Moon-Remus, I…I am sorry I punched you. I was aiming for Sirius, but that…that wasn't right either-"

"James," Remus cut him off, placing his hand over his friend's mouth, "Shut up, I don't blame you."

James blinked at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. Slowly the wizard removed his friend's hand from his mouth, hanging onto the sleeve of the robe.

"You don't?"

"No, and I don't blame Sirius either. I just think that you both need to work this out better," Remus pulled his arm away and started down the hall away from James and towards lunch.

"I suggest letting Madam fix your bruises before lunch, wouldn't want to be questioned?"

James blinked again, coming out of his daze before following his friend quickly, "You kidding? These are cool battle scars, I want them to last."

Remus chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his robes' pockets, "Whatever you say, James."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am working on keeping this updated well, still be patient. Holiday seasons are weird.**_


	8. Book 4: Chapter 8

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Thursday  
6 September, 1973**_

Sirius stared at the canopy of his bed, having just arrived back from detention with McGonagall. He knew it was past midnight but he couldn't find the will to sleep, the discussion that he had had with his head of house still swimming in his head and the fight still having left bruises. The sound of Remus' shouts to stop, the pure rage that had built up in him when James had knocked him over and refused him an easy way out.

The sound of his sleeping roommates surrounded him, making him feel more closed in than normal. He was half tempted to get up when he heard movement on the other side of his curtain. The dark haired teen jumping when the curtain opened and the light of the nearing full moon reflected off golden eyes.

"Sirius…you awake?"

Sirius sucked in a breath quietly, hoping he looked asleep enough to trick the werewolf by his side. It didn't seem to work as the boy climbed in and made himself at home on the bed next to him, not getting under the covers.

"I know you are, I was giving you a chance to answer."

Silence filled the space between them, Remus hugging his legs to his chest and staring at the curtain while Sirius tried to keep staring at the ceiling. His mind swimming with thoughts.

 _You ran off with the inferior!_

 _Half-bloods and blood traitors!?_

 _Do you want us to kick you out of this house!? Do you want to bring shame to the family name?_

 _That isn't a half-blood you are sitting next to, that is a half-breed. A creature worth nothing more than death. You should report this crime that Dumbledore has committed for letting-_

The hand that was placed on his shoulder dragged him from his thoughts, glowing eyes staring down at the boy now with a small look of worry.

"Sirius, whatever is pushing you away from us you don't have to listen to that. We are your friends, and we want to help you."

Sirius bit his lip, trying to pull his gaze away from the werewolf, his heart hurting in his chest. He didn't want to avoid them all, he wanted to be laughing and joking, pranking and running around. All this avoidance hurt him.

All he did was shrug the hand off and glare at Remus for making him think about betraying his family, his blood. The people that would actually stick by him and care for him when they all showed their true colors.

"Blood is thinker then water, Lupin. I don't need help, I have just found my place," Sirius gritted out mechanically, the malice that should have been behind those words not coming out as strong as it should have.

"I see," Remus whispered, finally looking away and staring at his lap. "If that is how you really feel…can I just…that saying is actually wrong…"

"What?"

"The saying 'blood is thicker than water', it is incomplete," Remus muttered it, already moving to the edge of the bed to leave. "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, meaning the relationships created by choice are stronger than those formed at birth."

The curtain fell back as Remus slinked out into the darkness of the room leaving Sirius' head swimming with thoughts. The darkness and cold of the room around him swallowed him, all he had been told starting to crack into a new perspective once again.

The Black heir laid down and closed his eyes, trying not to dwell on that simple saying but finding it harder not to see more sense in Remus' words and finding little sense with his mother's.

* * *

The morning sun streamed in gently and tickled Sirius' nose and making the young heir roll over and hide his face in the pillow. The only reason he sat up was the lack of noise in the dorm room and the face that the morning light usually didn't touch his bed till way after the sun rose.

The teenager sat up and jumped out of the bed, looking around at the mess around him. His eyes catching sight of the watch Remus left on his trunk and cursed under his breath seeing the time. It was pasted ten. He should be in Divination right now, not sleeping like he had barely a care in the world.

"Why didn't those bastard-"He stopped on his way to the bathroom to get ready and frowned, a sadness filling him remembering yesterday and the reason they didn't bother his sleep.

They obviously had given up on him coming around, excepted that he hated him. The words he shared with Remus in the dead of night playing again in his head, the words that his family had drilled into him since day one breaking slowly as new questions arose about why should he believe that?

The young wizard gathered his robes and got ready for class, if he was lucky the divination teacher wouldn't notice his absence and he could make it to Transfiguration with enough time to talk to James, Peter, and Remus.

* * *

"Po…I mean, James!"

The voice that sounded behind the three boys caught them all off guard, the third years stopping and turning to look at their approaching dorm mate. The dark haired boy stopping in front of them and shifting nervously. His eyes looking at Peter and Remus before meeting James'.

"I-I…James, I wanted to…" Sirius stuttered out, the confidence he usually had failing as he tried to figure out the words he needed to say to his best friend. How was he supposed to get out all the baggage he had been holding since he went back home after the small vacation?

A small crowd was forming around the boys, some wanting to see another fight break loose some wanting to see if the group was rejoining or crashing down finally.

"I want to sa-"Sirius didn't finish the statement before James dragged him into a hug, the embrace tightening as Peter and Remus joined in. The messy haired wizard shaking his head and clinging tighter.

"You don't have to say it, I already forgive you mate."

Sirius could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, as he hugged back. Relief flooding over him, his friends still wanted him. That was all he needed to hear, his family had forgiven him and he was home.

* * *

 **A/N: Holidays have come to an end and now finales are upon me, i am trying my best guys I promise. I will keep writing and won't abandon this story any time soon.**


	9. Book 4: Chapter 9

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Wednesday  
12 September, 1973**_

It hadn't even been a week of the four of them reuniting that the chaos began around the school, starting that Thursday night with Peeves seeming to magically collect all the sink bombs that Filch had confiscated and throw them at any first year he deemed right to. Friday everyone's hair turned an unnatural color, Saturday everyone got a rest as Gryffindor Quidditch try outs had been that day. Sunday brought it back up though with every paining somehow becoming red and gold.

No one could fully put the blame on any particular students, but the answer was very clear on who was doing it. A bunch of troublemakers from Gryffindor tower.

Those same culprits were silent shadows as they slinked around in the darkened corridors of the castle, their steps silent as they kept walked. Their destination was the library, more importantly the restricted section. Notably there was one less to their party, if one knew how many pranksters there were.

"Are we even sure what we are looking for?"

Sirius whispered, holding his wand up to try and brighten the large room the best he could. His eyes looking over at the messy haired wizard next to him.

"Well, the Defense against the Dark Arts book was vague, but if we find one more in depth maybe it will give us more of an answer," James shrugged his shoulders. "We already looked at every book they had on this last year, there has to be something we are missing."

Peter lit his wand as well, staying in the back as they moved further into the darkened library, towards the section labeled 'Beasts'.

* * *

 _ **Thursday  
13 September, 1973**_

Remus groaned as he opened his eyes, the ache spreading from his head to his toes as he tried to move. He was more surprised to find himself already in the Hospital Wing, having not woken up on the dusty floor of the shrieking shack. The sun was a ways into the sky from what he could see from the window he was next to.

A hand was holding his, and a warm presence was also next to him. He turned his head slowly to find James sitting on a chair next to the bed reading an old book, his right hand casually holding Remus' as his eyes skimmed the pages. On his other side, Sirius was fast asleep, the Black heir snoring softly and dosing in the morning light of the sun.

The curtain around the bed parted, and Peter walked through carrying a tray, the blonde's face brightening when he saw Remus' eyes opened.

"Good morning, Remus. Well, I really should say good afternoon."

James looked up at Peter's address to the werewolf, a grin spreading on his face as he closed the book he had been reading. The wizard pushing it to the ground fast and leaning closer to his smaller friend.

"Hey, mate, how you feeling?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but found his voice not willing to cooperate, the raw pain there kept him from making a sound. The thirteen year old just choosing to close his mouth and shake his head, glad when James seemed to understand. Potter's face getting a kinder smile, patting the werewolf's shoulder gently.

"Don't try and talk if it hurts, I'll get you some water."

"Here, I got some. Thought you may be thirsty, James."

James grinned, and took it from Peter, "Thanks, Pete."

Remus took the glass gratefully, his hand shaking to keep a good grip on it but he managed to bring it to his lips on his own. The coolness of the liquid soothing his sore throat and vocal cords, sighing as he rested back on the pillows after he was done. The boy next to him shifting and rubbing his eyes.

Sirius' face going from sleepy to a grin fast, "Moony! You are alive!"

Remus letting out a small whimper of pain when Sirius hugged him, thankful when James got the boy off.

"Sirius, he is still sore."

"Oh!" Sirius scrambled away, eyes wide, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

Remus shook his head, shifting on his spot on the bed to get more comfortable. He didn't trust himself to speak yet, covering his mouth when he let out a yawn. The pain he had felt when he had woke up slowly dying into dull aches. Hus already closing again as Peter sat at the end of the bed.

"You can go back to sleep, Rem, we aren't leaving until Madam throws us out by our hair."

A lazy smile spread on the werewolf's face as he let his eyes close, falling back into sleep.

* * *

Sirius watched as their bandaged friend drifted out of consciousness again; the smile slipping as he tried to get rid of the image they had first come in on. The scratches along the boy's arms, the skin tone making him look dead; it scared him thinking he had walked over to a corpse.

"Have you found anything yet?"

James shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair, "All that dumb book has is ways to kill, track, or locate. That isn't what we are looking for."

"So way of helping one?" Peter frowned, glancing at Remus quickly, "Someone has had to have thought of that at least once."

James only shrugged and sat back, "If they did, they never thought to write it down and share it with the world."

The three sat in silence, the only sound being Remus' breathing coming out in small, pained gasps from time to time. James picked up the book and flipped through the pages again; trying to get something to jump out at him as the answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go, now the story updates are becoming more consistent again. Holidays over, back in the groove of things.**


	10. Book 4: Chapter 10

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Monday  
18 September, 1973**_

"Moony, are you really sure you should be out of the infirmary?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend with worry. Both he and James had the werewolf between them, arms slung over their shoulders as they held him up the steps. Peter carrying Remus' bag and books.

"I'm fine, just got a little winded is all; you don't have to ask that after every class, Sirius."

Sirius only frowned, looking at James over the werewolf's head to see James roll his eyes and shake his head; the signal to drop it. They both knew Remus was too stubborn to admit that he was having trouble until he dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

Which hopefully wouldn't happen like it did Saturday after the boy had been released from Madam Pomfrey's care. It had scared them all into nearly dragging him back and making sure he didn't leave till the next moon.

It was a relief to all three of them when they got to the top of the stair case and made their way down the corridor. Half-way down it, Remus wiggled out of their hold and started limping on his own. James and Sirius still hovering close.

Nothing could have been sweeter then the door opening to McGonagall's classroom, where they could sit down and not have to worry about Remus or in Remus's case, not have to worry about them being mother hens.

A cat was innocently sitting on the desk in front of them as the last of the students walked in, no one gave second glance to the animal. When the bell rang and it changed into their witch professor, some students still smiled though the trick had been more amazing in first year.

James watched the transformation with great attention, drawing the word in his head that the professor had told them in their first year. 'Animagus', meaning a witch or wizard that could turn into an animal at will. Hazel eyes widened as he hurried to write it down on a spare bit of parchment, sadly it being on Peter's recent drawing of the entrance to the kitchens.

"Sorry, Pete, but this is important."

"Yeah, tell that to my sketch. It took a week, and the house elves stood like that for an hour so I could get the poses right," the blond frowned, pulling his sketch back and neatly hiding it under the blank parchment he needed for the class.

"Sorry," James whispered under the words McGonagall was saying, grimacing a little. One thing they learned in the dorm fast, don't mess with Peter's drawings. He took pride in them, seeing them as one of the few things he was good at. James insisted there was more, but encouraged him to keep up the sketches.

Turning his head back to their teacher, he quickly wrote down the notes he missed. This was the one day he would have to pay close attention, seeing as Remus was already softly snoring beside him.

When the class was dismissed for lunch, James practically jumped over his desk to get to the door. Ideas already bubbling in his head.

"James? Where are you going?" Sirius called back to his friend, shaking the werewolf awake.

"I need to check on something, I'll meet you guys at lunch!"

Peter and Sirius just gave their friend confused looks but the boy didn't see them as he hurried out the door and towards the library.

* * *

Remus picked at his food, head laying on the lunch table as he poked at the sandwich on his plate.

"Remus, poking it won't make it go into your stomach faster," Peter pointed out, raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I don't want it in my stomach," the werewolf sighed, picking it up and holding it out for either of them to take. Sirius taking it before Peter could and putting it back on the plate.

"Don't make me feed you, I know you are still getting over this 'weekend' but starving yourself is not going to help," Sirius stated seriously.

Remus just sighed, took the sandwich and bit it, glancing back over to the open doors of the Great Hall.

"James said he wouldn't be long, right?"

"Technically, he said he would meet us at lunch," Peter pointed out.

"Any idea where he was headed?" Remus asked, swallowing the bite he took before putting the sandwich back down onto the plate. Frowning when they both shook their heads in answer.

"Maybe we should look for him, he could have gotten into some trouble."

Remus moved to stand up but Sirius held him down by his shoulder, "No, you are finishing your lunch and saving energy for the trip down to potions."

Remus huffed, a pout appearing on his face as he grabbed his sandwich and took an angry bite out of it. So much for using James as an excuse out of eating.

* * *

James didn't appear to his friends until lunch was almost over, carrying a book and looking very pleased with himself. As much as Peter, Sirius, and Remus asked where he had been he wouldn't answer; the one no and a look had shut Sirius and Peter up but Remus kept asking.

When they got to potions was when Remus finally stopped asking, the werewolf focusing on his failing concoction that he had been working on last week before the moon. Peter choosing to sit next to him to help fix it in the best way he could.

Sirius and James focusing on their own cauldrons and Slughorn walked around the desks, the man smiling happily at Lily's and Severus' every time he passed the two of them.

"I don't understand why she is still around that guy," James muttered, glancing away from his cauldron, "She has Moony now, and us when putting in that we are all kind of a package deal. She can get rid of that slime ball."

"Maybe she is a little too attached, hasn't seen Snivels true colors yet," Sirius shrugged, adding another ingredient.

"Weird considering he is wearing them," James chuckled, smiling at his best friend. The smile dropped off the messy haired wizards face when it was not returned.

"Sorry, too soon to be making Slytherin jokes?"

Sirius shook his head, "No it is fine. Just thinking, what is in that book you got?"

James glanced over at Peter and Remus, taking in their distracted state before pulling it out from under the desk and setting it between them while their cauldrons simmered. His voice getting low so Sirius had to lean close to hear the whispered words.

"It may be the key to helping, the reason I took so long was because I had to ask our dear professor of the Defense a few questions."

When Slughorn was near to passing them again, James quickly hid the book back under the desk and pretended like he was interested in his potions ever slowly changing color; Sirius doing the same beside him.

"I'll tell you about what I found when we get to the dorms and Remus goes to study with Lily."

"You better, I want in on this."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry my old upload schedule is failing. I am trying my hardest at this, but time to write is becoming harder. I still have to settle into new semesters and old exams.**

 **In other news: finally made it to double digit chapters yay.**


	11. Book 4: Chapter 11

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Wednesday  
3 October, 1973**_

"I just don't understand what has gotten into them, Lily," Remus sighed, digging his hands into the dirt as they both worked on their Herbology assignment. "I feel like they are hiding something from me. Yesterday, they stayed back in Care of Magical creatures saying they wanted to ask the professor something they were stuck on. All three of them are acing that class, and we are studying flobber worms."

"Why don't you just ask them?" The red head pointed out, her green eyes already glancing over to James and Sirius who were whispering to each other as they took care of their plant. "I am sure they would tell you."

Remus just shrugged, wiping his dirty gloves on his pants, "I just…I don't want to bother them. If they have a secret and all…"

"You feel left out, and no friend should feel that way," Lily stated the words confidently, bumping his shoulder with her own; a shy smile on her face.

"I guess you are right, like always." He rolled his eyes, a smile making its way onto his face. The blush that dusted her freckled cheeks just made his grin grow.

"Course I am," Lily nodded, planting the plant in the pot quickly. "So I was thinking, maybe this weekend you would like to join me and Severus in Hogsmede? Get your mind off whatever is going on with Potter and the others."

Remus blinked, eyebrow raised in confusion at the invitation. Since they had been allowed to go to the magical village, Lily had always gone with Severus it seemed weird he was being along to join that little gathering.

"If you are sure he wouldn't mind, it might be nice to have a break from them," Remus said, nervous smile on his face. James' teasing of the Slytherin boy had made things a little strained between him and Remus, but if this is what Lily wanted.

The grin on Lily's face was worth the future awkward conversations.

"Just remember, if things start to get uncomfortable I can leave. I don't want to get in the way of anything you two usually do."

"You are too sweet, but I am sure Sev won't mind an extra person walking around with us."

The reassurance didn't calm the werewolf's nerves but he nodded and smiled in agreement anyway. The bell startling them out of the conversation as they hurried to finish their assignment.

* * *

 _ **Saturday  
**_ _ **6 October, 1973**_

"Lily, are you sure this is alright?" Remus asked the question for the fifth time since they left the tower, walking at a matching pace to her's as they hurried down the stairs. It had been a strange morning already with James, Peter, and Sirius all saying they weren't interested in going to Hogsmede, the werewolf finding his scarf in Sirius' trunk, and James seemingly to be everywhere as he tried to get ready.

"Sev said it was fine," Lily reassured, "Stop worrying, we are all going to have a nice time free from worry and classes and stuff."

Her smile seemed to lift Remus' spirt some, a nervous smile working his way onto his face as they joined the gathering crowd of students getting ready to leave for a day of exploring the village near the school. Lily held on to the werewolf's jumper sleeve as she pulled him through the students, her green eyes searching for the dark hair of her Slytherin friend.

"Sev!" Her smile brightened finding him just a slight distance away from the crowd, the Slytherin boy looking a little lankier out of robes. The boy's face barely changed from annoyed to happy, but his dark eyes did brighten a little and posture straighten.

"Lily," Severus said the word carefully, glancing at Remus with mistrust in his eyes. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Potter and Black seemed to want to slow down our day out," Lily smirked, letting go of Remus' sleeve to hug her best friend.

"Aren't they always," the Slytherin smiled slightly, hugging back.

"Today they seemed very insistent on getting in the way," Remus spoke up shyly, the teenager staring at his shoes glancing up once or twice.

The smile dropped from Snape's face fast, letting go of the red head. "Well, that is to be expected seeing who they are."

The words were full of a hinted challenge but Remus kept back all he wanted to spit back in defense of his friends. Today wasn't about the petty rivalry that Snape had with James and Sirius; it was about getting out of the castle, away from their weird behavior, and enjoying time with Lily.

Lily seemed to sense the tension and stepped between them, "No fighting, or anything or I will hex you both."

Both the boys hung their head, and sighed; following behind her as she lead them over to the group of students as they left the main doors and started to head toward the village just down the path.

* * *

"Ice Mice? Are these like the chocolate frogs, moving and stuff?" Lily asked, staring at the candy she had picked up. Her head turning slightly when Severus leaned over his shoulder and looked at the candy, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think they are. Though they do leave you feeling cold, not the best for cold weather."

The red head nodded, putting it back, "True."

Remus watched them from the other side of the store, not feeling as left out as he knew he would be. This was usually their time, their time to be out of robes that labeled them Gryffindor and Slytherin; just be the friends they were when they got on the train to the castle.

The werewolf sighed, turning away when Lily playfully threw a brown Bertie Botts bean at Snape making the teen laugh and retaliate with his own. Remus picked up some things Peter had asked him to get him while he was out.

The wizard almost yelped when a hand landed on his shoulder, grabbing his chest when he found it was only Lily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," she laughed, Severus chuckling behind her.

"No, it is alright. I was zoning out," Remus smiled, a laugh bubbling in him as well as he stood up straighter.

"We were going to head to the Three Broomsticks, drinks on me if you want," Lily smiled kindly, the smile only fading a little when Remus shook his head.

"No, you don't need to pay."

"I insist, payment for dragging you out with me."

The determined look on Lily's face and the raised eyebrow of the Slytherin behind her told Remus he wasn't going to get out of this. Sighing dramatically, he gave in.

"Lily Evans, you are going to be the death of me."

"That is the plan, right after I get Sev."

"Lily!" The red head laughed, hooking her arms with the both of them and leading them to cash register so Remus could pay for his things. The girl leaning over and kissing the dark haired boy's cheek with a teasing grin.

"I'm dragging you into this because you're my best friend," Lily laughed at the red face of her friend. Remus chuckling as he paid, happily being lead out by the red head as the moved out of the cold October wind and into the warmth of the pub.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a day late, but I needed to try and make this as best as I could while kind of staying on the story's main plot. This chapter wasn't going to exist, there wouldn't have been interaction with Snape for a few more chapters but...**

 **I am dedicating this chapter to the late Alan Rickman who gave us not only a wonderful portrayal of a character but also smiles on people's faces no matter what role he was in. He touched the lives of so many, and was taken from us too soon. Snape never has been my favorite character, by no means, but the actor and the character were something I grew up with. It changed me, and I tried my best to give the character the justice he deserved though I am still having trouble writing him.**


	12. Book 4: Chapter 12

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Sunday  
14 October, 1973**_

"Do you think Remus is getting suspicious?" Sirius asked, a frown on his face as he walked next to James down to the quidditch pitch. The beginning of the month had brought the news that James had become the new chaser for the team, and that was mostly the excuse they had been giving Remus as they whispered or ran off.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because the moon was three days ago and he came back looking like shit, he hasn't talked to us really, and we have been kind of muttering behind his back." Sirius huffed, a frown on his face.

"Plus last weekend he was hanging out with Snape and Evans."

James' passive face turned into a deep frown at that, stopping just as they reached the locker room so he could look at his best friend.

"Maybe we have been a little stand off-ish, I mean all the books we looked into have no indication that this is even a good theory."

Sirius sighed, nodding as the fall wind blew around them making both boy's shiver.

"Well, we need to stop hiding this. It was a good idea but finding something that can make the transformation painless just isn't going to work," James stated begrudgingly, looking up fully when Sirius put a hand on his friend's shoulder with a smile.

"It was a good idea, but a transformations like McGonagall's isn't something that a werewolf does. They aren't animagus."

James frowned a little at Sirius' words, hazel eyes already clouding over in thought as the messy haired wizard turned to get ready for practice leaving Sirius standing there confused.

* * *

 _ **Monday  
15 October, 1973**_

"Sirius, I swear to God if you don't out me down this instant," Remus huffed, trying to get out of the wizard's grip as they headed for the door of the Hospital Wing. When he told his friend that he would need a little help up to the tower this was not what he had in mind.

"Your leg is still pretty bad my dear moonbeam, it would be a crime to let you hobble around on it," Sirius cooed, a teasing smirk on his face to combat the glare the werewolf was giving him.

"Never call me that again."

Sirius just laughed pushed the large infirmary doors open clumsily with a finger and his foot, refusing to let Remus limp up the amount of stairs and passages. The werewolf in his arms seeming to not find the energy to protest or struggle as much as he would usually.

"Where are James and Peter?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence, they were already at the first flight of stairs.

"James got detention yesterday after practice for charming the bludgers to go after Slytherin players, and I think Peter had a study date with a girl."

Remus made a little humming sound, a small frown appearing on his face.

"I am sure if they knew you were getting out they would have been here, least Peter would have. Just…"

Sirius trailed off, focusing on getting up the stairs while balancing his and Remus' weight. The werewolf had grown that summer as he had noted, still as light as every but the new height made the usual carry harder than it had been the year before.

"Just what?"

"Just, you have been avoiding us lately."

Sirius stopped walking, looking down at the teenager in his arms with a confused look on his face. Hints of worry in his grey eyes as he searched the scarred face for an answer. Remus just looked away, trying to get out of Sirius' hold and eyesight.

"I just…didn't want to bother you guys with whatever you were doing."

"Remus you aren't a bother."

"But, you have been whispering and going off to the library," Remus rambled out, his voice getting a little quieter, "and every time I walk into a room you hide something in a terrible spot."

"Rem, you aren't a bother it is just…" Sirius bit his lip, the truth circling in his head as he tried to calm the werewolf's nerves. It was shocking how fast he forgot how Remus was wary about them knowing about the secret, how he felt about himself.

"It is just, James and I were trying to find a way to help you."

"Help me?"

Sirius nodded, "Ease the pain, try and find a way to make all this better. We know a cure won't work but, maybe…maybe we can at least made it less painful on you."

Remus stared at his friend with wide, shocked eyes making the Black heir shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly the boy in his arms was heavier than he had first thought and he had to set him down on his feet for a second. He almost dropped him entirely when Remus started laughing, a sad yet joyful laugh.

"You…You are trying to help? That is what it is all about?"

"Yes?"

Remus laughed harder, burying his face in the other's boy's shoulder as he tried to calm the rush of adrenaline and relief that had filled him. His arms wrapping tightly around Sirius' shoulders to relive some of the pressure on his bad leg.

"And here I thought you all finally hated me."

"What? No, we would never, we just want to help you. We don't like seeing you hurt like that."

Remus chuckled some more, wiping his eyes of the tears that were starting to form. He looked at Sirius with a smile on his face, "You don't need to help, because you all are already helping me."

"We are?"

"You're my friends aren't you? Think that is more than I could ever ask for."

Sirius stared in confusion for a second before laughing, a shy smile coming onto his face.

"Gosh, Moony, when did you become such a girl?"

"Shut up, you," Remus smirked, punching Sirius' arm, "You are more of tha girl then me. Have you seen your hair? Going to grow it to your waist?"

"Excuse you," Sirius huffed in mock hurt, moving fast and picking the teenager back up so he wasn't standing on the bad leg, "Your hair was long before mine was."

Remus stuck his tongue out at his friend getting the same response in return. Both of them teasing each other as they made the rest of the journey to Gryffindor tower, though Sirius' mind wasn't fully into the teasing.

Being a friend was nice but there had to be a way to take away the pain.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I am so sorry for the wait. School is taking a lot of my time, and it is hard to find the time to write like I want to.**


	13. Book 4: Chapter 13

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Saturday  
20 October, 1973**_

The first game of the year was in two weeks and practice had moved from every weekend morning to every day. James hadn't complained once but all three of them could see the lasting effects on their friend, at least one of them trying to make it out to watch him practice and be there for support.

Remus just didn't like when he was stuck with the weekend since it was the morning, and it was cold, and all he wanted was to be in the Great Hall drinking some warm tea and finishing up his Ruins homework.

"Remus!"

The werewolf's name being called made the thirteen year old look up at his friend's smile.

"Did you see it? I scored again!"

Remus smiled up, embarrassed he had been musing over his longing for a warm drink instead of watching his friend play.

"Yeah! Great shot, James," he lied, "You are really going to show those Slytherins who is boss!"

The compliment made the Gryffindor beam happily, doing a small flip on his broom before flying over to where the team captain had called for the meeting. Remus sighed and watched his friend fly down to the dying grass of the pitch, staring at the red and gold jumpers they all wore.

He wasn't lying about beating Slytherin, from what Remus could tell from just watching and his limited knowledge on quidditch, the Gryffindor team was training and working hard. He could see a break from their losing streak easily and a small part of him credited James for that hope.

The captain disbanded the Gryffindor players and James made a dash for the stands, jumping on his broom so he didn't have to climb up; the lanky teenager landing next to his friend and grinning at him.

"This is like a dream I never want to wake up from," James sighed happily, watching his friend close his text book and stand up.

"Thought getting your broom was a dream you never wanted to wake up from," Remus countered, raising an eyebrow at his bespectacled friend.

"Yeah, that was just the start of it all. Now I just need a beautiful woman, one of you mates on the team, and an island and I will think I died and gone to heaven."

Remus snorted, smiling showing up on his face.

"Well, guess you are going to have to beg Pete to be on the team then because I almost failed flying last I checked and I believe Sirius is quite happy being the announcer."

James just pouted, "But Pete already said no."

Remus only shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face before it disappeared as a cold autumn wind blew around them.

"Come on, let's get inside."

Before Remus could protest James pulled him onto the broom and kicked off the ground. The werewolf clinging tightly to the polished wood handle as James raised higher into the sky before shooting off towards the castle.

"Aren't you going to change first…o-or put away your broom?" Remus called over the wind, hoping James could hear him.

The messy haired wizard just leaned lower, pushing his chest against the werewolf's back as he urged the broom faster towards the ancient stone work, "Nah, Moony, this is way more fun. Who needs walking?"

Remus closed his eyes against the wind, and gripped the broom handle tighter so his knuckles turned white.

"I swear to God, I am going to murder you," he muttered; elbowing James in the stomach when the boy laughed in his ear. Wind whipped around them thankfully slowing down as they landed in the courtyard closest to Great Hall.

James hadn't even touched the ground before the werewolf scrambled off the broom and back to the safety of the ground. Laying on his stomach on the cold stones and taking a few deep breathes.

"Next time, can we just walk?"

James stared down at his friend, smirk on his face, "But this was so fun, we got to bond as people and- ACK! Help! Rogue Moony!"

"Potter!"

Remus had dropped his text book and parchment, which had thankfully survived the flight, and tackled the wizard to the ground. James struggling against the thin form of Lupin as they 'fought'.

"I'm sorry! I am Moon- hey! No hair pulling, we agreed that is cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war."

James grit his teeth, hazel eyes narrowing behind the glasses, "Really?"

The hand that wasn't holding Remus off him poked his friend's side, making the boy yelp and scramble to shoo that hand away. It didn't do much good as the small wrestling match turned into Remus trying to avoid being tickled.

"James stop it!"

"You said all was fair though!"

"Not that!"

* * *

Sirius and Peter dragged themselves out of bed around noon and stumbled into the common room where James and Remus now sat comfortably. The cold from the morning chased away by the fire and their little wrestling fight pushed behind them.

Remus was dosing on one of the plush couches while James red in a big red chair, both not even glancing up when the last two members of their group joined them till Sirius decided it would be best to lay right on top of the thin werewolf.

"Must you use me as a bed, Sirius?"

"Too early to be asking questions, Moons."

"It is twelve thirty, not early at all," the wizard grumbled, wiggling one of his arms free from where it was pinned on his stomach.

"Early for me," Sirius grumbled.

"Well, maybe you should have went to bed earlier instead of taking James' cloak to sneak around for whatever you were doing that late at night."

James closed his book and looked over at his best friend's back, "What were you doing, Sirius?"

The question seemed to bring a spark of life into the dark haired wizard, the teen turning his head and looking at James.

"Well you see, I decided that it was time that I saw what was in Flitch's secret stash."

Remus pushed Sirius off him and onto the ground before the ground before he continue with his explanation of what he had been plotting. Peter jumping out of the sleep he was falling back into and looking around nervously before seeing it was just Sirius hitting the ground that had made the noise.

"Ow," Sirius remarked, sending a glare at the werewolf who was smirking down at him.

"Just get on with it, Sirius," James insisted, book forgotten and staring at his best friend with excitement.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head; holding up a finger as if to say hold on a moment.

"Alright, you won't believe what I nicked. I think we have hit the jackpot in small pranks to create large chaos."

James grew an identical grin to his best friend, sending a gleeful gaze to Remus whose eyes matched it. The only thing that stopped them from starting to plot was the rumble of both Peter and Sirius' stomachs.

"Food first, then we plot."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry. I have been so behind on schoolwork and other things that I haven't had the energy or time to write. This probably sucks but the plot just suddenly died on me for a month and I couldn't think of anything. I think I got something again though, even though it has changed about three times.**

 **Ideas are 100% appreciated, just random pranks, headcannons, things like that can really get the Third and Fourth year moving since these are like the glory years, where there isn't a lot of mystery or angst to really tug it along. Just normal school years.**

 **Again, I apologize for the wait and I am going to TRY (no promises) to at least post every Saturday. If that schedule doesn't work know that I am probably really tired or doing school work. Thank you for those that took the time to read this and are still clinging to this story. We still have a lot more to go and I am not dropping this any time soon.**


	14. Book 4: Chapter 14

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Thursday  
1 November, 1973**_

The morning after Halloween started quiet, a little too quiet for the resident staff members to feel comfortable. The feast the night before had gone without a single charm out of place or prank disturbing the comfortable atmosphere but that didn't mean they were safe. The morning of the first proved them right to be wary.

Stink bombs had gone off just as the early rising students had left their dorms and headed towards the Great Hall causing a great scare from the still slightly drowsy students. The Slytherin students later finding that every time they bit into their breakfast it would turn into grey goop making a certain pair laugh when they saw Regulus Black spitting it out onto plate fast.

"I say, my dear friend, my birthday is going splendidly so far," Sirius stated with a grin, looking over at James happily.

"I must agree with you, Sirius," James said, biting into some toast and glancing at the Slytherin table that was across the room. The food now on their plates slowly melting into grey goop as well, "If only there was a way to document this occasion."

"You mean like the camera Moony gave me?" Sirius' grin widened, holding up the magical present he was given. Sirius didn't even wait till James had gotten finished with his laugh before he snapped the picture of the Slytherin table, making sure he got his brother in the shot.

Smiling and turning fast, the Black heir snapped a picture of the tired werewolf, laughing when the teen pushed the camera out of his face.

"It is too early for pictures, Sirius."

"Come on, Moony, give me a smile. It's my birthday," the wizard pouted. Raising the camera again and snapping a picture of Peter, the blond boy blinking a few times thanks to the blinding flash.

"Do you really think because it is your birthday you can mess with other students?"

The voice that came from behind them made them frown, James and Sirius turning to find Lily and Alice standing behind them.

"Morning Evans," James said cheerily, his smile countering Sirius' frown.

"Well, today is all about me," Sirius countered her question without a proper greeting.

Peter and Remus sitting silently on their side of the table, frowning at the three of them.

"You would think that, wouldn't you Black? Just because you were brought into the world on this day does not mean that everyone wants to participate in your celebration."

Sirius' eyes went cold as he looked at the red headed girl, both of them ending up in a stare off. Alice, who was standing behind Lily, smiling at a fourth year boy sitting near them.

"Alright, let's not fight. It is too early for that," Remus sighed, breaking the stare and bringing attention to himself. Everyone part of the argument turning and looking at the young wizard.

Lily sighed, seeming to give up the fight with just the simple words of the werewolf. "You're right, but do keep them on the right path. Most of us would like to learn today while in class."

"I'll try my best, Lily, but it will be hard."

* * *

"What about 'don't do that' do you both not understand?"

Remus hissed at Sirius and James as they were led towards Slughorn's office after the class ended. The werewolf glaring at them, hand holding onto Peter's sleeve to keep the blond calm. Sirius and James seeming to ignore the words their friend was saying to them as they sat down in the chairs the potions master made appear of them.

The man looking at all of them before saying anything.

"What in the world possessed you to made Mr. Snape's potion explode?"

"Well," Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair, "It is my birthday and he is a slimy git."

Remus buried his face into his hands at the answer, cursing himself for getting involved in the scheme. Slughorn didn't seem too impressed either as the wizard's frown only deepened as he reached for his quill and the detention slips.

"In all fairness, sir, Remus was trying to stop us from doing it," James piped in, "But the idea was too good for us to listen."

"Yes, but he was in the brawl that made you all drop the stink bomb into the potion."

The werewolf grimaced, ignoring the way the potions master looked at him as he slid the slip towards all four of the boys. Sirius and James glaring at the potions master but saying nothing as they took their slips.

"I don't th-think that is a good reason to give him detention," Peter piped up, accepting his own fate as the one to have given the bombs to Sirius and James in the first place. "He did try to stop us."

"He was part of it, though. I'll see you all here at six."

With that he dismissed them all, the four of them leaving the office to make their way to lunch. Remus barely stepping out of the office before he declared his hatred for them.

"You know you love me, Moony," Sirius smirked, wrapping his arm around the werewolf's shoulders.

"About time we all had detention together, too," James grinned, "I say we should celebrate this as well."

"Too bad the kitchen raid is going to have to be pushed back," Peter mumbled, "Isn't too fair you got detention Remus."

"Really isn't, but we are going to have to live with his narrow minded thinking," James huffed, frown now crossing his usually ever smiling face.

Remus pushed Sirius' arm off him and sighed, "I think it is just you all are giving me a bad reputation, they are catching on that I am not the innocent one of all your little pranking escapades."

The three of them stopped walking and stared at Remus with horror on their faces making the werewolf slow to a stop and stare at them.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"You are right," James muttered.

"They are getting smarter," Peter whispered, looking at James with wide blue eyes.

"This is a terrible, terrible time to be a student," Sirius groaned, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. "James I feel faint."

"I got you, mate." James grasped his friend's shoulders to hold him up.

"We will have to change our ways, think of new ways to create chaos. Maybe even start piracy just to keep them on their toes."

Remus rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement of their antics.

"Come on you marauders, time to steal some lunch from the Great Hall before Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oi! Don't be calling us names!" James huffed, grin on his face.

"Lunch you say?" Peter grinned, hurrying to catch up with the werewolf as he began the journey up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally found the motivation and the time to write. Updates on life: this semester doesn't seem to want to ease up on the stress levels, I have two little birds to take care of now (Gabriel and Balthazar), blogs I am also failing to update due to time constraints, and all over I am just tired as soon as I get home. Plus my laptop seems to think the middle of the semester is a good time to start acting up (just at the END of college spring break as well).**

 **I will update as soon as I get a chance, I promise.**

 **Reminder also I don't have beta or a lot of editing time so if there are mistakes please call them out nicely and they will be fixed.**


	15. Book 4: Chapter 15

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Saturday  
3 November, 1973**_

"Welcome everyone, ladies and gents, and Slytherin others to the first game of the year! Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and I already know who all the sane side of the school is routing for to win," Sirius voice rung through the pitch as the students filled the stands on the chilly November day.

Trees in the forbidden forest bent against the wind as it blew around them, Remus pulling his red and gold scarf tighter around his neck as he looked up at the sky. White clouds rolled by fast almost like sailing ships in the wide expanse of blue. His attention being brought back to the game as the players shot into the sky and Sirius started rambling excitedly about every player on the Gryffindor team.

"…James Potter, the newest chaser to the team, and let me just say ladies he is single and ready to mingle. Don't think he is material? Just wait till he kicks these Slytherin's butt- sorry professor."

The students in the stands laughed at the one side of the conversation they got from the announcer, Remus shaking his head and trying to keep his eyes trained on James. The moon being next week making it a little harder to stay focused.

Cheers rung out around him as Gryffindor scored the first points of the game, the noise hurting his sensitive hearing and making have to sit down. Peter jumping up and down excitedly beside Remus.

"And James Potter scores the first goal! Already it seems Gryffindor is going to have a great season, and I am saying that out of sheer proof right there…" Sirius' voice barely made a break through the noise of the cheering crowd.

Remus still smiled through the small grimace that wanted to be painted onto his face, his eyes deciding it best to look up then struggle to look through the standing forms of the students in the stands. Two players circled up in the sky, the Seekers searching for the snitch in the windy November air.

The cheering roared around him making the werewolf's head snap down when the sound suddenly assaulted his hear drums.

"Another goal for Gryffindor! Already having points on the score board and would you look at that!? No points at all for Slytherin. So sad, you poor little snakes. You might as well just give up…"

The crowd laughed as the sound of some people wrestling with whatever was projecting the voice echoed through the stadium. Bits and pieces being thrown out at them.

"Professor... I'm…. Please!"

A few moments of no commentary went over a score for Slytherin and a dash for the snitch that no one saw or heard about.

"Sorry about that Ladies and Gents, had some technical difficultly," Sirius' voice came back over the crowd, making a lot of people laugh. "Dear Minnie was just showing me a few things about being an announcer. Now let us see what the damages were while I was away before our dear Professor McGonagall can finally achieve heat vision and melt me where I stand."

Remus laughed to himself, imagining the face his head of house was giving Sirius.

"James Potter scores again for Gryffindor!" Sirius' voice shouted loudly over the stadium, almost being drowned out by the cheers.

The voice broke the image and the stands went wild around the werewolf, making him cringe. Hands going over his ears to block out the noise. Next to him Peter jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands fast.

The cheers died and Remus lowered his hands, making a mental note to borrow ear muffs from the Herbology room before the next game. Slowly the werewolf stood up and rested his arm on Peter's shoulder, the blond boy smiling at him brightly.

* * *

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"

James laughed loudly as he watched Peter and Sirius run around their dorm, faces still stained with smudged red and gold paint from the party that had just wrapped up down in the common room. The messy haired wizard clapping his hands as he watched his two friends.

Remus coming into the room and staring at the sight with a tried, but amused smile on his face. The game wrapped up very close to the wire. The Gryffindor team winning thanks to the snitch being caught just as James scored his fourth goal in the game.

"Guys it wasn't even me that really won the game," James said between laughs, face red from all the attention and praise his two friends were giving him.

"But you did help with the winning, and got the first goal." Sirius stopped his chanting and grinned at his best friend, "This is the best birthday gift you could have ever given me."

"Now don't start crying on him," Remus smiled as he put his clothes into his trunk clumsily.

Sirius whipped his head around and grinned at Remus, "I can't help it if I am so happy, emotions are so overwhelming."

Remus rolled his eyes as he sat at the end of his own bed, letting his toes brush against the stone floor.

"You find the sun rise overwhelming at times."

Peter laughed, having stopped his hyper-active chanting as well and started to watch their exchange.

Sirius scoffed, clutching a hand over his chest, "You just don't appreciate my artistic merits. It takes an artistic personality to appreciate the beauty of a new morning."

"I don't see Pete sniffling because the sun is coming up and he is the most artistic out of all of us."

The words barely left Remus' lips before he cried out in shock as he was tackled back onto his bed, the werewolf trying to roll away before his sides were attacked and he started laughing.

"Sirius! Stop it! Ah!"

James laughed at the sight, "Come on Remus! Fight him off!"

"I-I am trying-!" Remus shrieked a laugh, pushing against Sirius the best he can. A not so carefully laid push sending Sirius off of him and onto the stone floor.

The dark haired boy groaning. "Remmy," he whined up at the werewolf trying to catching his breath.

"Serves you right, you git."

"Yeah Sirius," James smirked down at his friend, "You should know not to attack a werewolf near the moon, they get very grumpy."

Peter giggled at that, having settled on his bed.

Sirius stood up and blindly grabbed for a pillow on his own bed to throw at James. James easily catching it and throwing it back at Sirius' face.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM BACK! I am SO sorry for the delay but school pushed me along and things happened life wise. I am pushing myself back into this fandom and fighting against new pairings that I am becoming wrapped up in. Also old fandoms are coming back to haunt me but I am suppressing them for this story. I have plans for the third and fourth year, at least I know what I want to come out of it.**

 **I apologize for the wait and I want to thank everyone that actually took the time to read this chapter. I hope it still matches how I was writing at the beginning of the year, writing styles can change quickly.**


	16. Book 4: Chapter 16

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Sunday  
11 November, 1973**_

The early autumn sunlight streamed through the cracks in the old shack outside the village of Hogsmede, showing the dust that was floating around in the crisp air. A gentle and cold breeze blew through into the home sending more dust up, a sneeze being released as a cause of this. The boy that had emitted the noise whining in a dog-like manner as the force of the involuntary action sent a shock wave of pain through him.

Remus Lupin curled into a tighter ball on the dusty wood floor of the shrieking shack; hugging himself tightly as a shock wave of pain went through him as he came more into consciousness. The sound of hurried footsteps of someone climbing up through the trap door motivated him to crack open his eyes slightly to see who was there.

Blurry vision only caught the sight of the white of Madam Pomfrey's robe before the black that had been dancing in the corners took over again and he fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey wasn't surprised to find three figures waiting outside the doors to the Hospital Wing, still with their pajamas on and staring at her expectantly as she passed by them. Remus comfortably floating on a stretcher she had summoned behind her.

The matron made sure to hold the doors open long enough for them to pass through, once they were all in she moved to get her patient on the bed at the end of the room by the windows. The three third years watching carefully, a nervous air around them.

"If I am to expect you here after every moon, boys, I expect you to at least start helping me."

She said the words carefully, glancing at them to see if they would start making their way towards the door. Much to her inner relief, one of them stepped forward. To her almost outward surprise it was Black who did, arms crossed defiantly.

"Alright, what do you need?" Black said, his voice struggling to keep a calm tone to it.

"If one of you would go fetch the gauze from the cupboard over there and then the other two can fetch the potions I keep in the third drawer in my desk," she stated the instructions carefully.

Pomfrey's eyes following them as they moved to start the tasks. Pettigrew hurrying over to the cupboard whilst Potter and Black made their way into her office. All three arriving in perfect unison at the bed just as she had begun to clean the newest scratching and bite wounds that covered Lupin's body.

"Thank you boys, I can take it from here." She said to them, not looking up from her work. "You can go sit down and wait."

The teens glanced at their friend over her shoulder, worry crossing their faces before one by one they moved away to sit on one of the empty beds. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Remus shifted to curl closer to the warmth that was next to him, whimpering a little as the movement sent a shock of pain racing up his side like a powerful hex. He barely registered the arm wrapping around him carefully and gently pulling him closer. When it did click that he wasn't alone in the bed a small jolt of fear ran through him but quickly died.

Probably a calming potion running through his system. Still, it didn't stop him from struggling to open his heavy eyelids. Once he did he found himself struggling to focus on one black button on the grey pajama top that he was very close to.

The soft sound of snoring reaching his sensitive ears before he got a small idea of what was going on.

Blinking a couple of times, he slowly raised his head and looked up; crooked nose bumping the chin of Sirius Black. The teenager sound asleep with one arm loosely wrapped around Remus, holding him close.

Listening closely passed the sound of Sirius' snores he caught the familiar nose whistle of Peter's and James' heavy breathing. The two probably leaning against the bed while sitting on their chairs, laying on an extra bed, or, maybe, laying on the cold floor of the Hospital Wing.

He hoped it wasn't that last option, he didn't want his friends laying on the cold stone floor because they were too stubborn to leave his private corner of the infirmary. Though, Remus really doubted that Peter would go for the idea of sleeping on the stone floor and probably take a bed or sleep on the chairs.

His musings about the situation that he was in seemed to have given his eyes a good amount of time to fully adjust and his mind to fully wake up. Mentally, Remus went over the aches he could feel even with the potions running through his system. The young werewolf cautiously testing to see what had caused the major ripple of pain that had brought him towards consciousness.

A small shift of movement and he found the shock of pain on his right side, this time blocking a sound from escaping his lips by gritting his teeth. He didn't move to raise the shirt he was wearing, not willing to glance down at the wound that was there. Even if he did it would probably be covered by bandages so it would be a wasteful use to energy.

He glanced over Sirius' shoulder trying to see out the window behind him to get some time span on how long he had been asleep. Sadly, that quick look and the position he was in didn't give him an accurate idea on where the sun was.

With a sigh he settled back into the pillows, letting the potions that were taking away the pain to their best extent lull him back to sleep. He would worry about his sleeping friends later.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday  
**_ _ **14 November, 1973**_

"You are the cutest, Moony."

"Shut up."

"All cuddled up to me like a puppy," Sirius cooed, smiling at his friend in a teasing manner as the werewolf limped carefully beside him.

"It was pretty adorable, Remus. Would think you actually liked him," James joined in, laughing when Sirius' teasing smile dropped and he sent a false expression of hurt towards his best friend.

"Hey, he does like me! In fact, I am Moony's favorite."

"Are not," James laughed, "You are nowhere near my level of favor that our dear Lupin has for me."

Remus rolled his eyes, his frown threatening to turn into a smile as he listened to the two of them bicker. Carefully, he quickened his pace so he could be beside Peter.

"I think you are both wrong, Pete here is my favorite," Remus called back to them. "He hasn't said a word about it."

"Yeah," James said, smirk on his face. "That is because he took pictures of it while both you and Sirius were sleeping."

Remus turned and stared at the blond boy's face in shock. Peter's face turning red as he glanced bashfully up at Remus.

Quickly the werewolf removed his arm, trying to make his pace a little fast despite the small amount of pain in his bad leg.

"I can't believe you would betray me in such ways, Peter."

"James told me to! Remus! Come on!" Peter called after him, finding his voice. The boy struggling not to smile just a little, "It was a photo perfect moment! You will thank me for capturing it later!"

* * *

 **A/N: It took a trip to Universal Studios Hollywood, buying Remus' wand replica, and drinking Butterbeer for me to finally find the inspiration for this story again. Third year is really turning out to be an uphill battle, which sucks because there are things that I can't skip and need to be established in this year. It is just the time it takes to get to that spot is making it hard.**

 **I hope this chapter works well with the rest of the story, the last one REALLY needs some work and some love. I plan on going back to it later though. I don't want to look back and focus on going forward with this book and eventually getting to fourth and then FIFTH. I can't wait for fifth year. Fifth year will be fun. (Mostly because fifteen year olds are so angry and lots of things happen then). _No promises_ but I am going to _try_ to update at least once a week. **

**Anyway, thank you to those that still stuck around and hello to the new people that only recently found this story.**


	17. Book 4: Chapter 17

**Moony: Year Three**

 _ **Saturday  
1 December, 1973**_

The first snowfall of the year happened the night before the first of December, the perfect movement into winter if anyone had to comment on it. Every student in the castle practically beamed seeing their hillside castle covered in a blanket of white. The illusion didn't last long before, and even during breakfast students went out to enjoy the snow.

The first and second years whooping and laughing as they threw snowballs at each other, the only thing stopping the older students from joining in with the play was the fact that they were headed away from the castle and towards the village.

Remus shivered under his cloak and scarf, grateful that James had lent him his hat and that Sirius' spare pair of glovers were much warmer than his own. As much as he loved the look of snow, he couldn't stand the cold. He was easily cold already and the biting wind wasn't helping all too much. Not to mention how the cold would cause his bad leg to really bother him and make it difficult to walk too far.

"So, what are we all going to do in Hogsmede today?" James mused aloud; grinning when his breath became of puff of frozen air.

"Zonko's?" Peter suggested, though frowning at the suggestion he just gave. They always stopped at Zonko's and as much fun as their prank items were, they were starting to get bored of the store bought gags.

"We always go there, Pete," Sirius whined a little, though not giving an idea to replace it.

Peter only shrugged his shoulders, "Well that store is usually one of the few places we agree on visiting. I am sure you all don't want to go with me to get more parchment."

"You already need more? How much have you been doodling, mate?" James teased lightly, "Do you even write notes down anymore?"

"We are supposed to write notes?" Peter shot back, a fake look of confusion coming across his face that made the messy haired wizard next to him laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Only you would think class time is for drawing."

Peter turned his head to stick his tongue out at Sirius, yelping when he was hit with a snow ball a moment later.

Remus sighed and watched Peter and Sirius chase each other around with handfuls of snow as they continued slowly along the path towards Hogsmede.

"I don't know about you lot," Remus spoke up after a few moments, "But I am heading straight for the Three Broomsticks to warm up. This weather is too cold to actually plan out anything."

James grinned at the sandy haired boy, "Good plan, Moony. I think those two will need a warm up after their little game."

* * *

The warmth of the Three Broomsticks rushed out toward the young wizards as they opened the door giving a feeling of relief to the two soaked teenagers and a young werewolf who were shivering. They shuffled into the packed pub quickly and weaved through the crowds of young witches and wizards to try and find any spot in the building that would seat all four of them comfortably.

A few sixth years had crossed their path knocking Remus to the side accidently so he lost sight of his friends. His balance being lost as he stumbled into the person closest to him. The person catching the teenager before he hit the floor.

"Careful, Remus, wouldn't want you falling over."

Remus' face flushed more, blending with the pinkish glow it got from the cold outside.

"Sorry Frank," the werewolf said timidly as he straightened himself up, "just trying to find a table."

The sandy haired fourth year in front of him smiled in understanding, glancing around behind the teen in beside him.

"Yeah, it is really packed today. You are welcome to join me and a few of my mates if you want. I am sure they won't mind, in fact, I think Lily is looking for you."

Remus had begun to open his mouth to politely refuse the offer but stopped short at the mention to Lily. His gloved covered hands moving to take off the hat that was on his head so he could mess with his shaggy hair nervously.

"She is?"

His mind was already racing to figure out why she could be looking for him. He had been spending enough time with her, in his opinion, and they would walk around the school on their time off if he found the time. Their study session before tests had turned more into competitions almost, mostly over information that had nothing pertaining to what they were supposed to be studying.

She hadn't once showed any apprehension since saying she knew his secret, nor had she asked any personal questions about it. Had something brought up something, was this not the correct way to actually have a relationship? Thinking about it, were they really dating? They hadn't really change how they acted towards each other that much, or gone on any actual dates.

"Hey, bud, it is alright. I am sure it is nothing." Frank quickly said, laying his hand on Remus' shoulder, "She didn't seem neutral or angry or upset or nothing, in fact she had seemed eager to find you. Probably just has good news or something to ask you."

Remus came back to his senses, taking a deep breath and looking right at Frank. "You sure?"

"Yeah, no need to panic just because a girl is looking for you. Unless you know you have done something wrong, then run. If you actually have to think about it or you didn't see her get angry then obviously it is nothing to worry about."

Remus nodded his head; finding comfort in those words. Frank beamed more now that his words calmed his lower classman. With a quick turn he went and grabbed the drinks that were about to be served to him and started to weave through the crowd.

"Come on, let us see what she needs."

With quick steps Remus began to follow Frank through the crowd of patrons. His eyes keeping a lock on Frank through the people. His breathing easing again once they broke through to freedom and they found themselves next to a table over by the mostly unoccupied corner of the establishment.

Remus barely had time to note the people around it before a blur of red blocked his vision and someone was hugging him around the shoulders. The thirteen-year-old bracing himself just in time so they both didn't go colliding to the floor.

"Remus, they most amazing thing just happened."

"Lily," Remus chuckled, brushing her dark red hair from his face. The bob that it had been cut in at the start of the year was starting to grow out and let the curls be more known. "What is this amazing news?"

"Well, Slughorn approached me and Severus after our last potions class. I thought we were going to get blamed for one of Potter or Blacks little pranks-not that I mean anything by it but they were being extra rowdy."

Remus nodded, knowing full well what she meant, though he also knew they were just trying to cheer him up for almost ruining another potion. He didn't say anything though as he slowly guided them to an empty spot on the bench as Lily started up her story, talking just as fast and passionate like she had the day they had met on the train.

"Well, anyway, that is what I thought and I was all ready to defend myself or Severus because it wasn't really our fault that things had been going sour. Slughorn just beamed at us and held out these envelops saying we and a plus one were formally invited to his Christmas Party!"

With a flourish, the red-head pulled out an envelope out of the bag she was carrying and handed it over to Remus. The werewolf carefully pulling open the already open envelop and reading the writing on it.

"He said he usually didn't invite third years since we are technically still learning the basics but me and Severus show such potential that he decided to invite us early and extended the invitation for me and him to join his Slug Club after winter break."

"That is great, Lily." Remus beamed at her, folding up the invitation again and gently putting it into the envelope, "I am glad that you got this opportunity."

Lily's green eyes sparkled as she looked at him, the smile on her freckled face getting wider.

"So? What's you answer?"

Remus shy smile turned into one of confusion quickly, his mind going back over everything he had picked up on her saying quickly so see if he was missing a question.

"My answer?"

Lily laughed and with a roll of her eyes she pointed at the envelope, "To the party? He said I could have a plus one and I want to bring you."

Remus' face slowly took on a red flush as he finally understood what she meant, "Y-you mean like…like a friend o-or…?"

Lily's face quickly went to match his, a shy look passing over he usually confident face. Her finger gently played with a loose part of the parchment of the envelope. Neither of them really aware of the other people at the table watching and listening closely.

"Well…I thought, maybe, this could be like…the first date. If you wanted it to be, if you don't then forget it. I am good with staying friends and this being a friend thing but-"

"Lily."

Lily's eyes moved up fast to meet Remus', her pale face almost matching her hair in color. Gently the teen took her hands in his own and smiled shyly, his embarrassed flush getting worse.

"Ms. Evans, would you do me the honor of letting me attend this gathering with you?"

Lily blinked once before a small smile spread on her face, "Mr. Lupin, I would be delighted if you would."

Remus visibly relaxed, "Then, I believe it is a date."

They barely had time to process this before Alice, Mary, and Marleen who had been sitting at the table all made a small aw sound. Frank, Xenophilius, and Kingsley all looking at their shoes or off somewhere as if that would give them privacy.

Lily and Remus quickly moved farther away from each other, Remus moving to stand up.

"I should probably find James, Sirius and Peter before they start sounding an alarm that I am missing."

"Yeah, they would do that." Lily smiled sheepishly at him, laugh escaping her lips quietly.

"So, fifteenth right?"

Lily nodded, grin worming its way onto her freckled face.

"Alright then, I shall see you later," And with that Remus disappeared into the crowded area of the Three Broomsticks. Thankfully bumping into James was he wandered the crowded space.

"There you are, Moony! We thought we lost you forever! That you got trampled by people or something worse!"

"I am fine, James. Just got knocked around and got a little lost in here."

The messy haired wizard nodded though looked over his werewolf companion suspiciously.

"Alright, come on the table is this way. Both Sirius and Peter have been told that if I didn't come back in ten minutes to tell my brave story."

"And what, exactly, would that story be?"

James rose an eyebrow at him and grinned, "That I died trying to save a puppy from a landslide."


	18. Book 4: Chapter 18

**Moony: Year Three**

 _ **Thursday  
6 December, 1973**_

"Can you believe it? Having us stomp around outside in the snow just for some dumb class!" Remus complained, though the words were muffled by his scarf. He honestly didn't see the point in Care of Magical Creatures as a class. He only needed the knowledge to take care of one and that was himself. Now that winter was settling in he was really cursing his friends for talking him into taking his class.

"Oh come on Remus," James said, sending a smile back at his friend, "Think about it. In a couple of days, we will be out of school and enjoying the snow instead of stomping through it to learn."

"Rather we stay in the classroom like normal student," the teenager grumbled and followed after his friends, "I don't see the point in getting us all sick before break."

"It is so our parents can deal with our sickness," Peter chimed, "They are sick of dealing with our sick."

"And think on this side of is, my precious moonbeam."

Remus stopped to glare at the nickname that Sirius just uttered. The Black heir only grinning innocently back at him and hugging the werewolf close to his side.

"At least we have no more classes till tomorrow," the teenager finished with a smile.

The thirteen-year-old wizard waved at some passing third year girls before turning to the werewolf tucked under his arm.

"I guess that is a consolation to the trudging through the snow," Remus grumbled reluctantly as he slipped away from Sirius' grip. "But it does not change the fact that I am going to be even more sick before the fifteenth."

"What's happening on the fifteenth?" James asked, the Gryffindor messing with his hair as cold wind blew past them.

Remus stopped in his tracks and pretended he didn't hear what his friend has said; shivering glove covered hands adjusted the scarf over his nose. The boys around him stopping their treck back to the castle to stare at their friend.

"What's happening on the fifteenth, Remus?" Peter asked; the boy's head tilting to the side in confusion. He lowered his voice and leaned in, "It isn't the moon is it?"

"No that isn't it, Pete," Sirius sighed with an eye roll, "That is on the tenth."

Peter shrugged and shoved his hands into his pocket, "I was just asking. Can never be too sure and it was the only thing I could think of."

James patted Peter's shoulder and watched as Remus avoided eye contact and hid behind the scarf and hat. A smile stretched across the bespectacled wizard's face as he moved forward and grabbed Remus' shoulders.

"No way!"

"What?" Sirius and Peter asked in unison.

Remus let out a squeak as his shoulders were grabbed by James. The boy searching the werewolf's barely seen face one more time before looking back at the other two of their quartet. James looked at Remus and then back at them a couple of more times.

"James stop with the head movements and tell us what you on about," Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "Whatever you are on about all we see you doing is having a fit."

James laughed and held onto Remus tighter, "Guys don't you see it?"

Sirius and Peter looked over Remus. The smaller boy's face was hidden behind the scarf completely and the hat pulled down lower over the shaggy hair.

"A distressed nerd?" Sirius asked with a shrug.

"An unhappy werewolf?"

James kicked the snow and shook Remus a little in his excitement.

"No!" He laughed again, "Remmy went and got himself a girl!"

The confused look dropped from both of the boy's faces and they locked eyes on the completely hidden teen in James' grasp. Even with all the things hiding the boy's face the fact that he was hiding told the story enough. Peter laughed happily and hurried over to hug the werewolf tightly with James.

"Oh this is wonderful!"

"Our little Moony," James sniffled dramatically, "Growing up."

"I don't believe it," Sirius whispered, "I just can't believe it."

Remus slowly un-turtled from the scarf to look at them. He shifted in the snow nervously and mumbled something into the scarf.

"I just can't believe it…he…he got a date," Sirius kept muttering, "I've never even seen him talk to a girl let alone find interest in one."

"Guys," Remus piped up a little louder. "This really isn't a big deal…she asked me to go with her to a party and I said yes is all."

"A party?" James laughed, "You mean the thing that Slughorn does? Oh man, you got a smart girl there."

Peter laughed, "Who is it? Do we know her?"

Remus glanced at Sirius before looking down and mumbled something again.

"Didn't here you there, mate," James laughed, "Speak up a bit. We are not going inside will I get a name."

Remus kept staring at the snow covered ground. His bones ached from the incoming moon and the cold was starting to make his skin prick and turn pink. Why they were insistent on knowing this he had no idea but he was not planning on standing outside in the cold so close to a full moon.

"Lily," he huffed with a white puff of breath, "Lily asked me."

The three boys stopped and stared at him in silent shock. The teasing and the banter all this year of calling Remus and Lily an item were slowly coming to reality. Everything that they knew had just crashed down.

Peter was the first to shake out of it; the blond boy moving forward and hugging Remus tightly.

"Oh, I am so happy for you Remus!"

James nodded slowly, patting his friend's arm, "Y-yeah. You…you got lucky there. Evans is something special."

Remus tore his gaze from the snow to look up at James. A hesitant smile appeared on his face, though it was hidden behind the scarf, and he gave a nod in appreciation that his friends were taking this in stride. Hesitant eyes looked over at the third boy standing on the snowy hill.

Sirius had turned away and was staring at the castle. He looked like a man about to go to war; hair moving with the cold wind. As if feeling the stare, the teen turned back to catch Remus' gaze. They both stared at each other for a second before Sirius turned away with a small and weak smile.

The wizard gave a nod before looking at the cloud covered sky.

"Welp, good on you mate," Sirius said after a moment, "You got yourself a spitfire. Now let's get inside; it's bloody freezing."

He turned without another glance at any of them and continued their original treck up the hill back to the castle. James shrugged and hurried to catch up with his best friend with Peter following close after.

Remus stayed staring in silence and watched his friends walk away; eyes trained on Sirius.

"Hey Remus!" Peter called back, having noticed that the teen was not following, "You coming or you want to be a were-cicle?"

Remus shook his head and moved fast to catch up, "Never, ever say that again, Peter."

"Why?" Peter laughed, "I thought it was brilliant."

Remus pushed Peter with a laugh, "Brilliantly bad, maybe."

Peter squawked as he balanced himself to stay standing. Remus started running before his friend could even think of continuing the chase; both of them reaching the entrance to the castle first out of breath, sweating, and covered in snow.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to be honest here but try to be short. I fell out of loving the Marauders for a bit and went on to other things (Gravity Falls mostly) but this story was always at the back of my head. This chapter was always half-way written. And ever comment that someone left brought me to write a section a day till finally it was completed.**

 **I will try to update on this as much as I can but there will be no update schedule like normal, I apologize. Just keep an eye out and eventually we can get through this third year and move onto the fourth...and then the fifth. Thank you, to those that have stuck by this fic. You are the best and as always: please point out any grammar or spelling errors and enjoy**


	19. Book 4: Chapter 19

**Moony: Year 3**

 _ **Saturday  
15 December 1973**_

Remus stared at himself in the mirror in the dorm room. When he had agreed to go with Lily to this party he had not really considered this to be one of his problems but now he wished he had. When packing for school one did not think to bring any sort of dress robes.

The young wizard frowned at his reflection as he picked out everything wrong with it. His hair was too long and hung in half-ringlets in front of his eyes, the bowtie he had stolen was tied terribly, he was wearing his school shirt since he had nothing else, and his nicest jumper suddenly looked like it had seen better days. This was not counting everything he could find wrong with his physical attributes that could never be changed like the scars that crossed over his pale face.

Remus was so stuck in the land of self-loathing that the teen practically jumped out of his skin when the door opened. He turned around fast with his hand over his heart as he tried to keep it from racing.

Sirius stood in the doorway, mid-chew of the apple that he had probably pilfered from the kitchens. The Black heir's eyes looked over Remus and then he made a face of confusion. As he slowly began to chew the food again he moved towards the werewolf and walked around him without a word.

"Is this _really_ what you are wearing?" Were the first words out of Sirius' mouth before he took another bite from the apple.

Remus stared at the other boy confused and shifted uncomfortable. His lanky arms crossed over his chest and he looked down at his worn-out school shoes.

"Yes?" he supplied cautiously.

The werewolf found the apple pressed in his hand no sooner had the answer left his mouth. He looked up to find Sirius already across the round room and going through his trunk. The aristocrat was throwing out clothes onto the floor and seemed to slowly sink into the wooden trunk. Remus thought he was going to have to pull Sirius back out by his ankles soon if the teen did not stop.

It thankfully did not come to that. Sirius came back up with his hand bunched around a black clothing article. The teen walked right back over to his friend and traded the red apple with it.

"Put this on," he instructed.

"What?"

Sirius took another bite of the stolen apple and waved at the clothing with the fruit. "Put it on. We don't got a lot of time to tailor it so you better hurry. Don't want to be late for your first date."

Remus looked down at the clothes and then quickly understood. He turned on his heels and left the room to change.

The stiff clothing in his hands had obviously not seen the light of day in a long time. The teenager wondered in the back of his mind as he entered the bathroom if Sirius had had this at the bottom of his trunk since first year. It seemed to like something the boy would have hidden away and a useless thing his family would make him bring to school. Kind of sad that the obviously expensive dress robe had been sitting at the bottom of a school boy's trunk for so long.

Remus switched out the clothing and awkwardly carried the thrown together outfit back into their room. Sirius did not waste any time once Remus reentered the space. The boy took the pile of clothing from his arms and tossed them aside; careful grey eyes looking over the boy.

"Still a little loose in some places," he hummed and tied the tie around Remus' neck. "But it all should be an easy fix but your hair. Always hiding behind it Moony and suddenly it is the problem."

"I like my hair at this length," Remus defended it lamely. He had no idea what to do with the shaggy locks and it was obviously showing.

"I know you do but if you are going to keep it that long you have to take care of it."

Sirius smiled and turned away to dig through his trunk again. Remus took a step back when the boy came back out with scissors and a wide grin that just screamed 'crazy'.

"I am not letting you near my head with sharp objects," the werewolf said quickly.

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"I won't be cutting your ear off, silly," he said in an exasperated tone. "I am going to use the magic I know to get your hair all nice. Got to impress the lady."

Remus eyes the scissors nervously.

"Are those necessary?"

Sirius' smile dropped and his face became grave.

"Very necessary."

The teenager looked at the door as if debating just running off before he sighed and sat down on a bed.

"Just don't make me bald, Black."

* * *

Lily Evans paced in the Gryffindor common room. The young witch had thought she would be the one to take the most time getting ready for this party. The simple dress she wore was highlighted with the necklace Remus had gotten her. Her red hair done up in a pin she had borrowed from one of her dormmates.

The girl had almost made up her mind to go up there and fetch Remus herself when, finally, someone walked down the stairs.

The snarky remark the teenager was about to give died on her lips as Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The boy's shaggy fringe had been cut away from his face but the rest had been nicely tied back. The robes looked very expensive and had a faint green to the dark black they were colored.

The teenager looked away awkwardly at the stares and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um," he said nervously, "I'm sorry I don't get you a flower or nothing. I wasn't sure-."

"It's fine, Remus," Lily chuckled and walked towards him. Her heart beat fast in her chest; he was not sure if it was fear or something else.

The young wizard laughed awkwardly and glanced back at the stairs once more before he offered his arm to the young witch.

"Shall we then, Miss Evans?"

Lily smiled and took his offered arm.

"We shall, Mr. Lupin."

They smiled at each other and left the Gryffindor common room together; being watched by grey eyes that belonged to a boy that was munching on an apple core.

* * *

 **A/N: this chapter is short, I know this so don't bother pointing it out. But here I am once again after FOREVER to give you some updates along with it.**

 **1) This story is continuing slowly. I want to at least get past this party and I have started to plan out 4th year.**

 **2) ALL OF MOONY IS BEING REWRITTEN. Not too much but I am making it better now that I have more experience with writing. This version is not going to change but over on Ao3 it is begin rewritten. When that story catches up with this the chapters will be posted simultaneously. You can find it by looking for Moony: Curse of the Full Moon on that website (as I am working through that to jog my memory of where I was going). I am under the same writing name there.**

 **3) Lastly, consistent updates are not coming back for awhile. I am moving to my university soon and I barely remember where I was going because I did not write it down way back at the start of Junior Year. Silly me. Until I get through reading and revising Moony: CotFM, do not expect much once this little Slughorn party arc is done. I am sorry but until I catch up with past me it is going to be that way.**

 **Thank you to those that have stuck around to read this. I love you all. ~A**


End file.
